Las pesadillas se declaran culpables
by semiakesolauca
Summary: HITSUKARIN
1. Prologo

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

1-Prólogo

-"Matsumoto, quiero saber donde esta Kira ..."- dijo alguien seguido de un suspiro profundo. "En un principio… Matsumoto, Abarai agarren a Kira cuando lo encuentren y traerlo a mí también, si mis sospechas son correctas, y Abarai es todo, Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san también vayan con ellos por favor acompañen a todos de vuelta en mi oficina."- Hubo un ligero cambio, ya que el presidente giró un poco a un lado, frente a la ventana de vidrio. -"Ahora que lo pienso de Rukia-san, el Capitán Kuchiki tiene una capacidad asombrosa para evitar completar o la recepción de cualquier documento o las modalidades de entrenamiento o combate, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros capitanes. Sobre todo, yo. Esto es, honestamente admitir, uno de los aspectos que admiro de él. A pesar de que, Matsumoto, parece haber adquirido el Capitán Kuchiki ... con la intencionalidad de evitar cualquier documentación entregada a usted también. "- Jirones de sorprendentemente translúcidos de color blanco azulado cerraduras se cernía sobre sus ojos color aguamarina, casi cerrados al pronunciar estas palabras.

Matsumoto casi dejó escapar una risa pequeña. Su capitán se agravó. La depresión y furia que no eran exactamente los dos ingredientes que hicieron de su capitán dichosamente feliz, tampoco. Ella se rió un poco, y el capitán Hitsugaya se tensó en su silla giratoria. Sentada a sólo unos metros de distancia de este niño era demasiado serio, muy divertido, cuando estaban borrachos. Matsumoto había regresado de una fiesta hace unas horas, en el que no había dado una mierda de ser sobrio. Aunque no está completamente lúcida, tuvo el suficiente sentido común para ver que este no era el momento de oponerse o ser terca. Sin rumbo fijo, empezó a inclinarse hacia el escritorio de su capitán y la faneca un poco, mientras miraba fijamente. Ella siempre me preguntaba por qué tenía que ser tan grave.

A pesar de que tuvo unos momentos, el capitán Hitsugaya se sentía el silencio a ser un poco extraño. Hizo girar alrededor y encontró la imagen propia de una mujer de talla grande de pecho mirándolo borracha. Aunque por un momento enfurecido y se molesto de que su teniente no tenía capacidad para mantenerse por encima de la influencia, procedió en adelante, aclarándose la garganta y arrastrando los pies por unos cuantos papeles, moviéndose los más cercanos a Matsumoto.

-"De todos modos, Matsumoto, ¿me entiendes? Quiero conocer a Kira y saber acerca de algunos trámites pendientes, Abarai sobre su horario de trabajo, y cómo se trata de una Kuchiki cierta."- La aspiración de un soplo de aire que se quedó alrededor de Matsumoto, concluyó con la certeza de que en un corto periodo de tiempo, ella se quedo a cabo y olvidar toda la conversación. Sus dedos se tamizan a través de cajones de su escritorio, hasta que sacó una botella de píldoras. Popping es abierto, sacudió una pastilla negro fuera.

Matsumoto sonrió de nuevo. Por primera vez en su conversación, habló. -"Capitán Hitsugaya, yo no creo que tenga que tomar las pastillas de sake. Verdad es que no quiero, de todos modos."- Su voz subió algunas echadas. Se tambaleó y agitó un poco más al capitán.- "Me iré ahora ..."- Estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta, cuando en un parpadeo el peliblanco corrio delante de ella, a la fuerza le abrió la boca, y le hizo consumir la cápsula. Antes de dejar ir de Matsumoto, le entregó una nota y articulo en voz muy baja: -"Cuando usted se despierta con un futuro dolor de cabeza, lea la nota y hacer exactamente lo que hay en él."- Unos segundos más tarde, estaba de vuelta en su escritorio, contemplando la cantidad de papeleo que Matsumoto tendría que dar a Kira.

….

Shihouin Yoruichi estaba teniendo problemas con el control de sí misma. Jinta, el matón de pelo rojo estaba tratando de intimidar a Karin, la hermana del cabeza hueca de pelo naranja. Karin decidió vivir con Urahara, sabiendo que Yoruichi se remonta a la Sociedad de Almas en cuestión de días, después de su hermano. Ella estaba en lucha constante con Yoruichi, diciendo que ella no le importaba la escuela y la vida normal, y viendo como su padre y su hermano fueron shinigami, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella ganara poderes también. Había decidido firmemente que ella iría a Seireitei con Yoruichi, a asistir a la academia a la que Rukia le había hablado tanto, y se convertiria en un teniente o capitán, para apoyar a su hermano, Rukia, etc.

No es que Yoruichi no podía ver cómo Karin iba a convertirse en un poderoso shinigami, era justo ya que Karin era la hermana de Ichigo. Todo lo relacionado con Kurosaki Ichigo se va a ser difícil de manejar, especialmente si el crecimiento de la niña era tan increíble como la de su hermano. ¿Cuáles serían las trece divisiones de hacer? ¿Qué pasa si Karin muere en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Qué pasa si Ichigo se enteró de las decisiones de Karin? Entre las pocas personas en el Seireitei sabía que Karin, admiraba a casi todos ellos. Rukia-san era su mejor amiga; Ichigo era su hermano, Renji, el calvo, y el chico de pelo negro y las pestañas enormes eran tan divertido y fácil de engañar, la teniente Matsumoto ... Fue teniente Matsumoto, y Toshiro / Capitán Hitsugaya estaba volviendo loco impresionante en el fútbol.

Urahara salió al porche y pronuncia en voz alta -"Yoruichi-san, y Karin están listos para ir al Seireitei, ¿verdad? En pocas horas, las puertas estarán abiertas de nuevo."- Karin salio de su pelea con Jinta y le dio una sonrisa en la aguada de Urahara, a lo que respondió, -"Karin-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa usted permanecer en Seireitei?"- Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más férreameante al decir esto. De Yoruichi primera llama de esperanza comenzó a arder, pensando que si Karin no pudo ponerse de pie a la formación shinigami, entonces ella estaría de vuelta inmediatamente.

-"Torpe Urahara-san, Nii-san, es arrogante y, a veces bastante estúpido, pero fuerte de voluntad. Si no puedo coincidir con su voluntad, entonces no valdrá la pena entrenar. Quiero entrenar para llegar a ser tan sorprendente como él y mi papá. Cuando me convierta en un verdadero shinigami, quiero llegar a ser un teniente o capitán, al igual que Renji y Toshiro! lo sé, esto podría tomar años, y yo podría morir, pero si me muero, no lo haré solo de todos modos volver a la Sociedad de Almas. Y si se necesitan años, que va a tomar años, porque quiero llegar a ser fuerte "- Yoruichi se dio cuenta de Karin era tan testaruda como su hermano, aunque no tan estúpida e impulsiva, lo cual fue muy beneficioso. Esta chica tenía más sentido común y menos estupidez encerrada en su mente.

Yoruichi sonrió en silencio, se peino el pelo hacia atrás. Karin-chan tenía la misma voluntad de Ichigo, gran discurso, a pesar de un buen sentido de la calma, probablemente no del lado de su padre, de su familia. -"Yo, Karin. A pesar de que se puede ver el hueco, ¿ha sido capaz de matarlos? ¿Puede utilizar su reiatsu como un arma?"- Yoruichi había percibido el mismo tipo de reiatsu de Ichigo a salir, ya que estaba saliendo de Karin también. No es exactamente el mismo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que el poder era extremo -"Muéstrame algunos movimientos"- Ella pronunció simplemente.

-"Eh, dame una pelota de fútbol, Ururu!"- La chica timida, que llevaba una falda rosa le susurró algo a Urahara antes de salir corriendo a la tienda y buscar a través de montañas de basura. El rostro de Karin resplandecía de orgullo, ya que ella comenzó a aflojar su cuerpo. -"He jugado fútbol durante cinco años ya, y todo lo que ha dado sus frutos."- Karin sintió que su reiatsu comienzan a estirar todo su cuerpo, obedeciendo a lo que ella quería. Ururu regresó con un gran balon, tipos de plomo de la bola.

Urahara se rió entre dientes y le dijo a Karin con su cara oculta por su abanico. -"Esto es una bola de metal revestido de minerales, perfecto para su falta de fútbol. Mientras que usted puede infundir su reiatsu dentro de ella la primera vez que lo toca, esta bola de forma temporal será su arma. Una vez que se levante esta bola fuera de la tierra, que puede experimentar con él, convertirlo en formas diferentes, grabar y explotarla a ella, lo que quieras, yo sólo estoy interesado en ver qué tan bien puede manejar esto "-. Karin tomó unos minutos para calentar. Su pierna derecha fue inesperada derramando grandes cantidades de reiatsu mientras corría hacia el balón negro enorme. En un tiro rápido, el balón atado en el aire y volvió a bajar. Karin lo golpeó de nuevo con la palma de la mano que. Una y otra vez que ella lo golpeó con partes de su cuerpo hasta que lo cogió en su mano.

-"Urahara-san ... usted me dijo que podía cambiarlo, ¿verdad?"- Ella le apretó ambas manos alrededor de la esfera, pero el tamaño no habia cambiado. Tardó diez minutos en su conjunto para lograr reducirlo un centímetro o dos más pequeños. Para entonces, ella ya estaba agotada. -"Maldita sea ... ¿Cómo se puede aplastar a esta cosa?"- dijo Karin mientras ella gritaba pisoteado repetidamente con el pie. -"¡Al diablo con esto!"- Cogió el balón con una mano y despejó hacia los árboles en la parte trasera de la tienda de Urahara.

Urahara suspiró. -"Karin-chan, estoy decepcionado de que usted tome después de que su hermano ... Recuperar la bola de metal o voy a cerrar las puertas a la Sociedad de Almas."- Sus brazos se cruzaron de nuevo, él la observó mientras ella deambulaba por el camino de agarrar la pelota. -"Ururu, Jinta, mantenga a Karin-chan hacia abajo."- Él articuló oscuramente haciendo temblar a Yoruichi. Jinta maldijo y se precipitó después de Karin, que caminaba más deprisa, sin darse cuenta del hecho de que dos niños se dirigían a sus pies.

Karin aterrizó con un golpe. Molesta, se puso de pie de nuevo, consciente del hecho de que Ururu y Jinta habían tratado de hacerla caer. Ella abrió la boca cuando ella comenzó a luchar para levantarse. Su cuerpo quedó atrapado por las piernas de su hundimiento. Ururu de la cara se quedó en blanco como ella cayó de rodillas y se irguió de Karin pierna izquierda. Ella roto su nudillos y se fue de su rodilla izquierda, girando fuera de la posición. Karin hizo una mueca por el dolor, como un par de lágrimas cayó temor.-"Urahara! Mi rodilla!"- Jinta se torció la rodilla derecha antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Su grito de salir un susurro ronco, comprimido.

El hombre de cabello rubio de mediana edad se puso de pie y gritó:- "Karin-chan, sus tobillos será el próximo si no se recupera en el tiempo."- Muy tranquilo, se sentó de nuevo y le sonrió a Yoruichi, que sólo podía temblar un poco en la respuesta. En cuestión de momentos, la respuesta de Karin fue clara. Sus manos se extendieron delante de ella y empezó a tirar de la espalda con su reiatsu. Ella estaba cada vez más rápido con la atracción, dejar ir, tirar, y así sucesivamente. De la nada, otro espasmo de dolor la golpeó. Ururu había recibido la orden de torcer el tobillo. En un ataque de pánico, Karin agarró el reiatsu distante con sus dedos y garras de nuevo en la esfera negro giró hacia la palma abierta de Karin

Urahara asintió con la cabeza, -"Tiene potencial, pero sólo puede ser incitado a situaciones de pánico. Al igual que su hermano"-


	2. De gatos negros y Mariposas del Infierno

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

De gatos negros y Mariposas del Infierno

Matsumoto se despertó con un dolor de cabeza palpitante y una nota de Hitsugaya, diciéndole que dejara de beber o que tendría que comprar más pastillas de sake. Se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la cual su boca sabía a vómito y a arena. Entonces, ella se encargó de conseguir a Rukia, Renji, Kira, e Ichigo. Matsumoto se dio cuenta de que tenía dificultades para recordar qué día y qué hora era, por no hablar de lo que había sucedido ayer. Poco a poco, sin embargo, ella recuperó su sentido de la compostura. Tirando de su cuerpo al baño era como tirar de una carga de hierro con las piernas cortadas. Todo a su alrededor era intenso, golpeando contra la cabeza una y otra vez. Tomó una gran cantidad de determinación de tirar lejos la ropa sudada y entrar en la ducha.

-"Se siente como que estoy en mi gigai nuevo ... doloroso."- Empapó su cuerpo en agua fría, liberando el colosal dolor de cabeza fácilmente. Esto fue seguido, de girar el mango para el agua caliente, des enfriando sus hueso del agua fria. Siempre le gustó el cambio repentino del frío al ondulante del agua hirviendo. Matsumoto empapada con comodidad, mientras que el aire se llenó de un aroma irresistible de flores, que por lo general significaba que estaba a punto de ir inconsciente, o empezar a ver dobles. -"Dios ... estoy delirante, más que entre mas aire fresco."- Maldijo y se lava el pelo otra vez. Con su bata, el pelo mojado envuelto en una toalla, Matsumoto se parecía a una enorme bola de ropas suaves. -"Mm... Aun enero de frío."- Señaló, mordiéndose el labio mientras se consume el temblor que fue en aumento cuando ella salió de su cuarto de baño.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando una onda adicional de frío pasó por el pasillo. -"El capitán Hitsugaya debe estar totalmente molesto que no terminé mis papeles ..."- Ella chilló y se mordió el labio otra vez. El Reiatsu helado de su capitán, eran diferentes de los fríos del invierno natural.

Se puso la ropa interior y pantalones cortos de color caqui que Inoue-chan le había enviado, y cubrió el resto de su cuerpo de color negro hasta la rodilla la camiseta comprada de este 'centro comercial' en Kurakara. -"¿Sexy?"- Se preguntó en el espejo. Su cara era un poco manchada de no haber comido en los últimas diez o más horas, sus ojos tenían unas bolsas, pero aparte de eso, todavía tenía su carisma encantador. Ella se pavoneaba en la habitación de Hitsugaya para encontrar nada más que limpieza. -"Pensar que lo habría hecho caminar todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para ver una cama, armario y cuarto de baño. El chico serio tiene que aflojar. No es una revista de pervertida a los ojos... Hitsugaya-san, que va a girar en el capitán Kuchiki en unos pocos años ... "- Ella suspiró dramáticamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama. -"¿No puedes siquiera tratar de ser tierno? Yachiru-chan es ..."-

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, una voz se oyo -"¡Matsumoto, sal de mi habitación! No me compara con la chica de color rosa con cabeza!"- Un paquete de papel voló a la derecha en la cabeza de Matsumoto.- "Esa es su documentación. Finalizar para arriba después de transportar a los cuatro de ellos de vuelta a mi oficina. ¡Fuera de mi habitación!"- Esta vez, una botella de tinta y pincel voló hacia ella. -"Si no sales, el orden del día, me voy a tirar de ti va a ser mi Alma asesino!"- Matsumoto gruñó y salió de la habitación, temblando y sacando su lengua en la parte posterior del pelo blanco de su capitán. Se encontró comparando el capitán Hitsugaya no Yachiru-chan, pero al aire fría de la mañana morder a sus pies desnudos.

…..

09 de enero fue fría. El clima es perfecto para cualquier cosa relacionada con hielo.

-Esta demasiado húmedo. Húmedo suficiente para crear más ataques y seguir utilizando la humedad para almacenar hasta más poder.-

Sus pasos apenas hicieron ruido en el pasillo. Su oficina estaba en el final del pasillo. El pasillo era un callejón sin salida, después de todo, pero cada uno de sus lados celebró tres habitaciones, por lo que es un total de siete habitaciones en la División Diez de vasta alrededores. Su habitación estaba en la izquierda, justo al lado de su oficina, Kira y Abarai ocupaban las dos habitaciones al lado de él. La sala de Matsumoto estaba en el lado opuesto, manteniendo la sala más alejada de su despacho, más cercana a la puerta de salida.

-"Llevando a cabo a las fiestas y emborracharse."- Él pensó con el semblante frio

Aparte de Matsumoto y él, no se suponía que eran las otras personas que vivian en el pasillo. Abarai y Kira acababan de tener una idea repentina que sería conveniente aflojar y no dormir en otro lugar, para un ejemplo del todo correctos, en el distrito de su propia división de, si Abarai y Kira no habría tenido la noción completamente indignante, las habitaciones vacías teóricamente fueron construidas para altos funcionarios de la Décima División donde alojarse, pero esos eran otros tiempos. En estos días, oficiales de alto rango se han respetado lo suficiente como para manejar a alquilar una habitación en algún lugar en el área de su división, por lo que el capitán Hitsugaya no le importaba donde permanecieron, siempre y cuando se fueron para la batalla.

Hubo siete habitaciones, cinco salas de ocupados, por lo que dejaron las dos habitaciones que quedan por cubrir. Abarai había dado instrucciones a todo Hitsugaya para mantener una de las salas de limpieza hace unas semanas, diciendo que Kuchiki Rukia se embarque con él.

La puerta de la apertura del pasillo, la abrió con un clic, y salió.

En presencia de refrigeración de la cinta de fusión del hielo sobre el césped, el rostro de Hinamori apareció. Parecía ser como la fusión del hielo. Estable a la vez, durante la noche fría, pero cuando salió el sol, hirviendo sobre ella con la verdad, ella no parecía ser capaz de tomar. El hielo se convierte en agua, y luego desaparecen como la niebla. Hitsugaya quería verla, quería saber que estaba bien, pero se le prohibió, entre otras cosas. El estado de ánimo de Hinamori siempre había sido un poco ingenuo, aunque, por eso le había gustado. Tipo optimista, y divertido siempre, Hinamori había sido un amigo cercano. ¿Qué tan cerca? él no podía entender. Él sabía que, en un momento u otro, había creído que le había gustado más que "sólo una amiga", pero… ¿ahora? Ella había admirado al Capitán Aizen mucho tanto que había atacado a Hitsugaya.

- "Atacado ... yo ..."- Su voz se quebró y agrietado un poco, pero él siguió caminando, evitando el sitio de la hierba helada. Entonces, traicionados y heridos, que habían sido rescatados. Después de la recuperación, ella había ido a la negación, de culpar a Gin solamente. Resultando demasiado difícil de manejar, Hinamori había sido confinada en algún lugar secreto. Incluso si lo supiera el lugar donde Hinamori estaba, se habría abstenido de rescatarla.

-"La admiración y la amistad ... Hinamori-chan, ¿qué te llevó a dudar de mí?"-dijo el peliblanco

Se mantuvo en el paso con el ritmo que estaba pensando. Más adelante fue la colina que dominaba el Seireitei. Cada vez que pensaba en Hinamori, que estaba solo. Tenía que estar solo para experimentar tanto dolor. Empujar un tema doloroso Hinamori fuera de su mente, se subió a la colina, sintiendo el reiatsu que viene de él.

-"Ichigo, Renji, Kira! ¿Dónde está Rukia-san?"- Su voz salió en voz alta, interrumpiendo bruscamente sus peleas y discusiones.-"Además ... ¿dónde está Matsumoto? ¿Vino por aquí?"- Su voz era un susurro apenas audible sospechosas, por el momento en que empezó a hablar con él, maldiciendo Matsumoto partido adicción. El reiatsu de Ichigo era increíblemente alto, cayendo de un segundo, volando a otro. Se olía a alcohol.

Un gorgoteo llamó la atención de Hitsugaya. Una pequeña figura se mueve lentamente a través del lado opuesto del árbol de Ichigo estaba apoyado. El reiatsu de Ichigo le asegura al árbol, Hitsugaya cuenta cuando se iba en el tronco del árbol habia una cicatriz profunda en la que se frota por el reiatsu que se tiró y empujó; Rukia tratando de escapar, al parecer. Su uniforme de Shinigami había sido arrancado muy bien, donde el reiatsu de Ichigo había frotado contra su ropa mientras ella estaba tratando de escapar. Su boca había sido atada con un trapo, y ella miraba a Ichigo con la intención de matarlo. Una vez que el reiatsu de su confinamiento en el árbol se desvaneció, que arrancó el trapo de la cara y comenzó a atacar a Ichigo, gritando -"feo culo!"- Ella le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo un hueco notable en su piel. Rukia se limpió la mano un poco y volvió al capitán. -"Capitán Hitsugaya, la teniente Matsumoto ha sido engañada en el pensamiento de que yo estaba con Nii-sama, el Capitán Kuchiki. Los tres de ellos acaba de celebrar el 'exitoso regreso al Seireitei" de Ichigo con la teniente Matsumoto bebiendo unas copas. Por favor, dame el honor de golpeándolos inconsciente antes de que lastimar a alguien. "-

Hitsugaya tendría que recordar a Matsumoto después de que ella no tenía la autoridad de tener alcohol en todas partes que iba, sólo porque ella era un teniente. Hizo una especie de -'mm'- el sonido, que Rukia tomó por un 'sí'.

Rukia rompió el dedo índice y el dedo medio a cabo y se conecta con la parte posterior de la cabeza, en la base de que se reunió con su columna vertebral. Uno por uno, los tres de ellos se dejó caer en el suelo, el alcohol disminuye los pensamientos que se suponía iban a venir por lo general después de haber sido golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente. La mente de Rukia estaba en otra parte de nuevo. Fue en enero de 8 o 9, lo que significa que tendría una cantidad limitada de tiempo con Ichigo. Le había prometido permanecer allí hasta después de su cumpleaños, 14 de enero. Entonces, después de eso, él se iba a casa a estudiar para la universidad. Esto significaba que había que quedarse en Seireitei durante unos siete u ocho meses, como mínimo, antes de que Ichigo volviera, por más de una semana. Ella todavía no había ido a la tumba de Kaien-dono, no le había dicho a Ichigo sobre la nueva película de Chappy que había salido, y mucho más. El tiempo se revoloteando de distancia, por desgracia.

Distraídamente, ella oprimio el cuerpo de Ichigo y encontró una muñeca de león disecado ahogado. Posteriormente, se hizo una cortez reverencia ante el Capitán Hitsugaya, como es costumbre. -"El capitán Hitsugaya, que se encuentra el teniente Matsumoto para Ichigo, Renji, y Kira, si quieres que lo haga."- Hitsugaya estaba buscando de nuevo, la mirada lejana que Ichigo siempre tiene cuando pensaba en algo profundo y deprimente. Fue esta mirada que Ichigo celebrarán cuando Ichigo Karin molesto con sus pensamientos de "protección de la familia, y" llegar a ser un shinigami, al igual que Ichi-nii '. Ichigo no tenía ningún derecho sobre la materia acerca Karin convertirse en un shinigami para proteger, pero fue puesto totalmente en contra de ella. No tenía ninguna intención de poner los miembros de la familia en peligro sólo para convertirse en lo que se había convertido.

Había muchas cosas que molestan a su alrededor esta mirada, los ojos de Hitsugaya se refleja el dolor mismo Ichigo hizo cuando trató de protegerse de sus sueños. Quería proteger a alguien, alguien que había sido herido.

-"No importa que lo diga, pero Hitsugaya-san, mientras yo voy a la División de seis trimestres, ¿por qué no me hablas de Hinamori? Todo el mundo, incluso Renji, parece estar evitando el tema de Aizen y Hinamori "-dijo un shinigami hablándole a Hitsugaya -" Si la Sociedad de Almas está en la negación, los tiempos han cambiado definitivamente. ¿Me dirás? A pesar de que Hinamori y yo no estábamos cerca, yo sabía que ella era una especie. Aizen era el hijo de puta que manipuló sus sentimientos"- Su voz fue inflexible. -"Seireitei debería haber sido capaz de evitar esto."- Hitsugaya finalmente miró a Rukia, con la cara vuelta a la expresión normal indiferente. Rukia sonrió genuinamente, -"Es muy bueno que usted se preocupe tanto. Es una especie de ... es una especie de como Ichigo y yo, cuando no está actuando como un completo idiota."- La expresión facial de Hitsugaya cambiado un poco. Sus ojos reflejaban una forma extraña de nostalgia. Él no dijo nada por unos momentos.

El silencio se rompió cuando el león de peluche empezó a hacer un sonido. Entonces, sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un brillo vivo y, finalmente, un grito de -"Nii-san!"- Lamentablemente, la muñeca fue aplastado por el puño de Rukia, metido en el bolsillo de su camisa, y obligado a soportar un terrible viaje a los cuartos de Byakuya. Todo el tiempo que él estaba planeando cómo iba a mostrar más cariño a la niña de pecho plano y violenta.

Mientras se mueve rápidamente a través del Seireitei despertar, el capitán comenzó a hablar. -"Rukia-san, Hinamori parecía haber perdido su voluntad de comprender su situación después de un rato. Ella no creía lo que estaba haciendo Aizen, se negó a comer o dormir, así que todo lo que podíamos hacer era mantenerla bajo llave, a la fuerza de alimentación y dar a su parálisis para impedir que se lastimara. Muy poca gente conoce su paradero. "- Él mantuvo su voz firme, monótona. -"Es sólo un corto período de tiempo antes de que ella se cure, de acuerdo con los otros capitanes es un shock. Por supuesto que va a desaparecer, pero después de ese choque desaparece, ¿qué va a pasar cuando está notificado de que Aizen ha sido asesinado? Hinamori puede ser en forma de la Sociedad de Almas, que nos mantiene atado al pasado. "- Repitió lo que el general le había dicho.

Todo el cuerpo de Rukia se dio la vuelta -"Capitán Hitsugaya, usted no está diciendo esto porque quieres que te recuerde como uno de los amigos de Renji,.. Alguien que estaba unido siempre a Hinamori el Seireitei debe aprender del pasado, no pasará a la negación y la tratar de olvidar No te olvides de la existencia de una persona,. ¿Por qué no habría tumbas y santuarios?... pero yo estoy de acuerdo, ¿cómo se ocuparía de Hinamori, y se trata, con la situación que actualmente es demasiado cruel en aquellos que han sido conectados a la incidente "-

Casi instantáneamente, su tono cambió. Ahora era un brillante y alegre, pero falso, tipo de chica como ella saltó a lo largo. - "¡Oh, mira, aquí estamos!"- La voz de Rukia se volvió brillante, mientras caminaba en el patio grande de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Casi como si hubiera estado esperando en la puerta para que el momento adecuado para hacer su entrada, el Capitán Kuchiki abrió la puerta de su oficina y se declaró poco a poco -" se derrumbó la teniente Matsumoto en el suelo después de vomitar pequeñas cantidades de alcohol. Ella está mintiendo en la primera sala de la derecha. "- Hitsugaya paseaba en la sala de dirección y cerró la puerta. Los ojos de Byakuya se estrecharon por un segundo, y luego se relajó. -"Rukia, Jidanbo el guardia de la puerta principal ha dejado que Yoruichi-san y una chica Kurosaki, de forma inesperada entraron. Según Jidanbo, esta chica tiene previsto permanecer en el Seireitei y convertirse en un shinigami por ir a la academia. Estoy suponiendo que estas ideas se pusieron en su cabeza por ti y a esa muchacha Kurosaki. Traerla a mí, y yo la arreglarlo. "-

La cabeza de Rukia estaba inclinado bajo como dijo un simple: -"Entendido, Nii-sama."-

Kon, que se había enterado de todo esto, se deslizó fuera del bolsillo de Rukia, inadvertido y se salió de la sala de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto que estabanen otra habitación. Él sintió la necesidad de hablarles de esto. Byakuya se dio cuenta de esto por el rabillo de sus ojos, como él daba vueltas y se alejó. Kon estaba a punto de sentir la ira de Kuchiki Byakuya.

….

La parte inferior del cuerpo de Karin había sido entumecida después de la "práctica" de Urahara.

Al parecer, las rodillas se lastimo y se dislocó un tobillo sólo para que su reiatsu pudiera fluir en sus pies más rápido, y para "hacer crecer en el control de reiatsu". Así que ahora llevaba dos conductores flexibles de metal alrededor de sus piernas hasta los pies, como soporte para estar de pie y como un "conductor de reiatsu". No sólo eso, se había ido y se insensibiliza sus pies para que no se siente el dolor cuando se había puesto los moldes muy rígidos sobre ellos. Y luego, en su falsa especie de voz que explica donde estaban las dos basuras de metal en sus piernas.

-"Karin-chan, esta arma puede ayudarle a transmitir tu reiatsu a tus pies mucho más rápido debido a su capacidad para transportar el reiatsu. Tome la bola de metal con usted, pero recuerde que cuanto más esta bola se rompe, más usted se lesiona , y viceversa. Su reiatsu y está conectado, con esta bola, es la única manera de que esto no va a terminar en posesión de otra persona. Por otra parte, Karin-chan, es posible que desee obtener a través de la Sociedad de Almas antes de que el entumecimiento en las piernas desaparecer, porque entonces es posible que experimente un poco de dolor. "- El astro negro fue rebotando en la mano de Karin, después de haber sido forzado en el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol después de transmitir su furia y enojo en ella.  
>Los pensamientos de Urahara se hicieron un eco en su mente mientras veía la forma de desaparecer a Karin. -"La familia Kurosaki es interesante."-<p>

Una vez que Karin había entrado por la puerta, se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera se sentía más ligera, como si un peso extra se había visto obligado salir de su cuerpo, y fue dejado en el mundo real. Cuando salió de la puerta, su pregunta fue respondida. Su cuerpo se había visto obligado a quedarse en el reino humano, por lo que su espíritu estaba de pie allí. Sus piernas estaban equipadas aún con las muletas de metal, la mano todavía se aferraban a la bola de metal, pero no podía sentir cualquiera de los entumecimientos o dolores se supone que debia tener en las rodillas y un tobillo roto. Afortunadamente, ella podía sentir su sangre que circula a través de las muletas apretados. Del mismo modo, Yoruichi se había transformado en su forma de gato negro.

Encontraron a Jidanbo, el shinigami inmenso y feo, que los dejó entrar después de que le dijo Karin la razón para entrar, y caminó a través de los callejones del Seireitei durante muchas horas, hasta llegar frente a otra puerta, que rodeaba a la Academia de Shinigamis y el 13 escuadrones de la vida y los cuartos de capacitación, de acuerdo con Yoruichi. El gato negro movió la pata un poco, y apareció una mariposa oscura. Los ojos de Karin seguían fijos en la mariposa, a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta cerrada.

-"Karin-chan, la mariposa del Infierno es la única manera de conseguir pasar a través de esta puerta. Cada figura importante en el Gotei 13 tiene una antes de salir del perímetro de este lugar. Si usted no puede conseguir salir a través de la puerta antes de que la puerta se cierra, no puedo abrirlo de nuevo. "- Tan pronto como tocó la barrera de la puerta, se desvaneció. Yoruichi, como el gato negro se precipitó hacia la puerta, al mando de Karin para seguir delante de la puerta cerrada.

Karin cumplio de inmediato, el ritmo para mantenerse al día con el gato negro. Ella no podía mentir a sí misma; la velocidad de Yoruichi-san fue realmente increíble. Incluso ella, una estrella de fútbol la máxima goleadora, aún tenía que mantenerse al día con los movimientos rápidos de Yoruichi-san. Ella podía disparar reiatsu de sus pies para golpear una pelota en la portería de fútbol, pero no sabía cómo mantener el reiatsu en sus pies para correr. Ella sólo había sido, naturalmente, rápida, no habia trucos para correr. Esa fue la razón por la que Karin se había encontrado a sí misma a no creer lo que sus ojos veían cuando Yoruichi-san había avanzado con facilidad en una carrera, a pesar de que ella había estado haciendo ella todo en ella. Una vez más, el gato negro estaba usando su técnica de alta velocidad, Shumpo para conseguir pasar a través de la puerta. Yoruichi-san se deslizó bajo la puerta, momentos antes de Karin, pero esos momentos significaba mucho para la jugadora de fútbol. Momentos de tiempo que no podía mantenerse al día con el gato negro significaba momentos la barrera podría haber cerrado y Yoruichi-san se la he dejado allí.

El gato negro comenzó a hablar de nuevo. -"De aquí en adelante, Karin-chan, será más fácil para nosotras dos. Estábamos allí para evitar los guardias. Ahora, vamos a ser capaces de caminar libremente por aquí."- La pata del gato negro se movía hacia el cielo un poco, hasta que se señaló a "un infierno de un edificio gigantesco," como lo describió muy bien Karin. Pintada de negro en un extremo, y el blanco por el otro, el gigantesco edificio hacia fuera por una milla, por lo menos. Parecía de unos tres pisos de altura, y había más de doscientas ventanas. Los ojos de Karin continuaron creciendo más y más grande que ella se quedó mirando el edificio. Yoruichi le explicó su plan simplemente a la, niña muy emocionado, de agudos de ojos. -"Si logramos encontrar a la Capitána Soi Fong y el Capitán Hitsugaya antes del mensaje de Jidanbo al Gotei 13 llega a oídos de los otros capitanes, y que envían a su Shinigami para buscarnos a nosotras, entonces debemos estar a salvo. Puedo persuadir a la capitána Soi Fong y, al menos, la teniente Matsumoto para obtener una palabra con el Capitán Yamamoto sobre su situación. Obviamente, no estoy aquí solo para traerte, pero que va a ayudar con su caso. "- El gato negro había comenzado a correr de nuevo, dejando a Karin tropezando detrás de ella.

La carrera contra los grupos de búsqueda de otros continuaron por muchas horas antes de que una figura de negro se presentara ante ellas. Un par de pantalones negros por debajo de un ondulante negro, la falda que fluye descendió delante de ellos. Kuchiki Rukia descendió enfrente de las dos, y con una mariposa del infierno en una mano y su alma Slayer en el otro, que realmente parecía amenazador. Las frías palabras que pronunció mientras se evitan sus ojos -" el Capitán Kuchiki me ha ordenado buscar a Yoruichi-san y Karin-chan, ya que es contra la ley traer almas vivientes humanas para la Sociedad de Almas sin una razón racional. Ustedes vendrán con migo para ser interrogadas. O vienen conmigo tranquilamente, o me veré obligada a usar mi alma Slayer "-

La mariposa del infierno crepitaba un sonido muy distintivo. La voz del Capitán Kuchiki, sonaba lejana a través de la mariposa. -"Yoruichi-san, chica Kurosaki, esta es una orden que será obedecida."- La mariposa del infierno crujía suavemente otra vez, y luego se quedó en silencio. Yoruichi parecía indecisa. Karin estaba entre confusión y ansiedad. Karin pensó -¿Dónde estaba Ichi-nii? El Capitán Kuchiki era el padre de Rukia-san, hermano, o qué?-

…..

Matsumoto fue despertada por un ruido a pocos metros de distancia. El capitán estaba sentado contra la esquina de la pared, durmiendo. Matsumoto lo vio dormir sin descanso durante unos minutos, hasta que se confirmó que en realidad estaba dormitando. Se sentó, lista para salir de fiesta otra vez. El primer paso hacia la puerta fue detenido por la voz baja del capitán Hitsugaya. -"Matsumoto, si no terminas la pila de papeles que se le ha asignado, me verá obligado a reemplazarte! Usted no tiene derecho a dar alcohol a Abarai, Kira, o Ichigo sin que yo supiera. Vuelve. ¡AHORA!"- Rugió, por lo que incluso en el techo, se agito bajo su estallido masivo. Matsumoto se encogió, y sin decir una palabra, se inclinó y se arrastró de vuelta a su habitación para terminar todo.

Byakuya empujó la puerta con fuerza y miró a al peliblanco, arrogante, que se puso de pie y suspiró. -"Capitán Kuchiki, lo siento mucho acerca de las acciones de Matsumoto, sin embargo, podría haberse ofendido. Me gustaría saber, capitán, si le toca hacer planes para Rukia-san a vivir con usted, o no. Sería más conveniente para Rukia-san si fuera a vivir con usted, Capitán Kuchiki, en mi opinion. ¿Cuáles son sus pensamientos? "- Honestamente, los pensamientos del capitán Hitsugaya eran -"Si Rukia-san vino a vivir con Abarai, Kira, y Matsumoto, mi pasillo serían demolidas y quemadas después de una noche de fiesta salvaje"- No era que él no confiara en chica de pelo negro, de ojos violeta, era en cambio su cabeza roja y tatuado amigo que tenía problemas para asegurar con él mismo.

Sin dudarlo un momento, el Nii-sama de Rukia respondió: -"Capitán Hitsugaya, como estoy seguro de que eres Abarai conscientes, y Kira ambos han optado por no vivir permanentemente dentro de su propia División ha proporcionado trimestres. En cambio, han optado por quedarse con la teniente Matsumoto y que, durante la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Seireitei. Debido a esto, el amigo de Rukia, Renji probablemente ya la convenció de irse a vivir con él, más exactamente, en una de sus habitaciones. No tengo ningún control sobre el lugar donde mi teniente puede vivir en el Seireitei, así que no tengo control sobre donde vive Rukia. Por supuesto, si usted no quiere Abarai y Rukia que viven allí, por favor no dude en echarlos a patadas. "- La forma en que Byakuya se había expresado con tanta facilidad como si lo había hecho cientos de veces.

Hitsugaya recordó las muchas veces que había tratado de bloquear a Abarai y Kira fuera de sus habitaciones. No importa lo que él había planeado, ellos habían logrado siempre en volver al pasillo, pidiendo disculpas por todo lo que había hecho para molestar al capitán Hitsugaya, prometo no hacerlo más, y dejar que suceda de nuevo. Entonces, el ciclo volvería a la primera etapa, y seguiria adelante. La vida le había maldecido con los tontos que se introduzcan en su vida y nunca dejarlo solo. Todos ellos eran idiotas felices, Matsumoto, Abarai, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, y así sucesivamente. Sus pensamientos se perdían un poco hacia atrás demasiado lejos, hasta que recordó el único amigo que tenía quien lo llamó, "Shiro-chan", y él le había permitido hacerlo. Sus pensamientos se rompieron en ese momento, la rotura de cristales, como si un puño se había agrietado al abrirlo. Se dio la vuelta del Capitán Kuchiki, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sus ojos vidriosos, negándose a mostrar ninguna emoción. Capitán Kuchiki tomó esto como una señal de su partida.

El agrietado en nombre de Hinamori. La conversación de Rukia sangraba por la cabeza mientras miraba a los tatamis por debajo de sus pies. Estaba solo de nuevo. Solo, sentado en una habitación oscura, mirando al tatami, y pensando en su amiga que había sido encarcelada debido a la obsesión. Se sentía solo como Hinamori, ahora. Se sentía preso a causa de ella. ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Durante todo ese tiempo, su conciencia estaba fallando para suprimir su falta de ver Hinamori, ver que su amiga estaba bien y feliz como antes. No, él no estaba enamorado. Él quería ser relevado de este dolor de no saber qué le había sucedido. Su subconsciente todo lo que se abrió para él, dolorosa y rápida. Imágenes y recuerdos destellaron en su mente, sus palabras, sus sonrisas, y sus acciones, todo sobre Hinamori de aquellos días de sandía escupiendo a la última charla con ella antes de que fuera cortado de la Sociedad de Almas. El dolor era insoportable, pero las imágenes seguían llegando uno por uno, incapaces de detenerse, poco a poco, los pensamientos empezaron a disminuir, siendo de nuevo suprimida por su despertar consciente. Sus ojos caídos, el corazón de latido lento, toda la sensibilidad perdida en su cuerpo, y descendió rápidamente en un estado de coma.

Byakuya sintió una repentina caída en el reiatsu del capitán Hitsugaya. Su primera aproximación fue, -"Enmascaramiento de su reiatsu, supongo. Tal vez Matsumoto o en la espalda de Rukia"-. Aunque no se preocupa demasiado, él era un poco de curiosidad por qué el capitán había ocultado su reiatsu. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación del capitán Hitsugaya aún no había salido de alli. Lo abrió y vio la figura encorvada en una mezcla de curiosidad e inquietud. Capitán Hitsugaya se ha movido hasta ahora, se dio cuenta. Una vez que él mismo se colocó delante del capitán Hitsugaya, su malestar fue promovido.

Los ojos del capitán estaban en blanco. Completamente en blanco, sino que aún tenía que parpadea en los tres minutos el capitán Kuchiki se sentaron delante del niño.

Hitsugaya no respondió cuando Byakuya se inclinó y le golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, haciendo que la sangre callera de su boca hasta su barbilla. El capitán prodigio había retrocedido unos cuantos centímetros, pero no hubo ningún cambio en los ojos sin pestañear, casi sin vida. Byakuya comenzaba a preguntarse si el capitán había muerto de repente y estaba comenzando a renacer en el mundo de los humanos, cuando los ojos de Hitsugaya se cerraron y se dejó caer. Byakuya comprobo la respiración y luego a la izquierda para ponerse en contacto con la División 4, sólo para asegurarse de que a Hitsugaya no le pasara nada grave.

Hubo un punto que Byakuya señaló sobre el capitán. Él tenía la habilidad de aguantar a la gente muy idiotas que lo rodeaban. Le sorprendió que no se termine como un capitán podría haber sido capaz de poner al día con Kira y Abarai, la perezosa teniente Matsumoto, el narcisista Yumichika, Ikkaku completamente loco, y muchos más. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo al cuerpo caído de Hitsugaya. También era consciente de que Hitsugaya mostró emociones humanas a todas aquellas personas que se conforman con... Se perdió, sin embargo. ¿Cómo podría poner a Hitsugaya con molestias agravantes, y aún así mostrar amistad fuera más allá de él?. Sólo podía mostrar sus sentimientos a una minoría selecta.

La puerta se abrió una grieta poco después de que Byakuya se habían ido. Kon veía desigual y deprimido cuando se asomó a la habitación a oscuras. Él se echó a llorar -" Nii-san!"- antes de que Byakuya le arrebatara el muñeco por el cuello y lo lanzó de nuevo en su oficina. El muñeco estúpido estaba en sus nervios.


	3. El Juego de Futbol Hace tres años

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

El Juego de Futbol Hace tres años ...

Yoruichi y Karin estaban siguiendo a Rukia, que parece casi derrotadada, en opinión de Karin. Yoruichi parecía estar pensando en algún tipo de argumento en contra del 'Capitán Kuchiki ", mientras que Rukia tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, casi mirando sombría, muy poco habitual. Karin decidió contemplar que el capitán estaba, hablando con ella misma.

- "Ichi-nii me habló de Capitán Kuchiki, el hermano de Rukia-san, un hijo de puta que pensaba que era alto y poderoso. Él dijo que él era un capitán, así que supongo que este alto y poderoso noble es el Capitán Kuchiki. Pero ¿por qué sería esto malo? el Capitán Kuchiki no podía odiar a Ichi-NII hasta el punto de tratar de deshacerse de mí, ¿verdad? Yoruichi-san estaba diciendo si podía llegar a la capitán Soi Fong y al Capitán Hitsugaya, podría ser capaz de poner en una palabra para mí asistir a la Academia Shinigami Rukia-san ... no podría ... podría no sólo me gira en la cruelmente, ¿verdad? "-Perdida en sus pensamientos, Karin no se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido hasta que se tropezó con Yoruichi. Cayó sobre su estómago y una mueca de dolor antes de saltar a sus pies de nuevo, en silencio a sí misma maldición.

Un hombre alto, bien construido salió de la casa de la que se enfrentaba. Sus explosiones fueron formadas de un modo extraño, como si se los puso en tubos cuando se fue a dormir. Los ojos de Karin se posaron en su rostro, tratando de ver si él y Rukia tenían algo en común. Los ojos de Rukia estaban muy abiertos y con un color violeta oscuro, con una sensación de tristeza y felicidad, los ojos de este chico eran fríos y carentes de emoción, una pieza de carbón apagado, Karin reflexionó. Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que este hombre no iba a ayudarla con su deseo. Era demasiado evidente en sus rasgos y ojos duros.

La figura oscura de Yoruichi saltó junto a Byakuya y caminó junto a él en el pasillo oscuro. Debido a que no la había llamado para seguir, Karin decidió seguir al cuerpo tembloroso de Rukia. Ella abrió la puerta a la primera habitación a la derecha. Sorprendida, la pequeña figura de pie en el mismo lugar, no se mueven. Karin se asomó, curiosa por qué Rukia había dejado de hacer un solo movimiento. En el interior, se encontró con una señora bastante alta y con una trenza alrededor del cuello, de modo que la trenza arrastrado por el vientre, en vez de la espalda. A su lado había tres personas, Karin asumió que eran sus asistentes. Todos ellos eran bastante cortos. Se preguntó qué estaban haciendo, ya que la habitación se llenó con su reiatsu, suave y relajante .Rukia entró en la habitación con suavidad y miró lo que estaba sucediendo. Karin la siguió, un poco a regañadientes. Tenía la corazonada de que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ver.

Un mechón de pelo estaba pegado a su rostro sudoroso. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de vez en cuando, que parecía temblar, la vida de un temporizador, diciéndoles que debian darse prisa. El peliblanco era excepcionalmente familiar, pero la cara estaba tan lejos de lo que Karin se había acordado. De vez en cuando, que parece emitir un reiatsu débil, como si la lucha. Karin puso su cara con un nombre, algo…Toshiro, uno de los amigos de Ichi-NII que lo había visitado, y el jugador de fútbol brillante que había conocido tres años atrás. Karin tuvo un momento difícil tratando de averiguar el nombre completo de Toshiro por un tiempo, hasta que aterrizó en el recuerdo de cuando se había encontrado por primera vez el capitán Shinigami. Sonaba algo así como: 'Hisugeo´. Karin sólo podía recordar las partes sobre su capacidad fútbol increíbles y la forma en que había sido capaz de salvarla del hueco después del partido. Él no parecía tan en control como todo su rostro era una máscara de dolor. Karin se dio cuenta de que el niño no había crecido mucho, en absoluto, al igual que ella. Su altura era probablemente la misma que la suya, ella supuso que no había llegado a la edad de la pubertad tampoco.

Hitsugaya estaba acostado en su lado, la espalda en el lado opuesto de Rukia y Karin. Karin se apresuro a la otra parte de su cuerpo, donde obtuvo un pico de lo que la señora con la trenza estaba haciendo. Ella estaba expertamente rebanar la parte posterior de su cuello con un cuchillo. Un asistente estaba sosteniendo del cuello de Hitsugaya en cierto grado, mientras que la operación se estaba produciendo. Los ojos de la dama se entrecerraron mientras miraba con atención la incisión que hizo, hasta que ella parecía saber lo que pasó. Rápidamente, se hizo la incisión pocos centímetros más alto, casi llegando a la ranura donde sus primeros pelos blancos sobresalían. Se le dio otro cuchillo de su asistente. Usando el segundo cuchillo más curvo y gris, se insertó casi tres centímetros en la ranura. La sangre aún no había salido, por suerte se dio cuenta de Karin. La señora parecía haberse dado cuenta de la operación estaba a punto de llegar a ser grave, ya que ella se apresuró a sacar un frasco con un líquido en su interior claro, y lo derramó sobre el cuchillo curvo, que seguía manteniendo en el cuello de Hitsugaya. Karin vio como el último de que el líquido se encontró con su corte. Casi de inmediato, sacó la espada que colgaba sobre su espalda y lo puso a pocos centímetros de la piel frágil que acaba de cortar aparte. Rápidamente, la espada parecía disolverse en una niebla verde, hasta que no había nada en la mano. La luz corría por la piel frágil en la parte posterior del cuello de Hitsugaya. Sólo tomó unos pocos minutos, pero Karin estaba segura que era más que eso. Ella estaba nerviosa, sin saber qué iba a suceder.

Uno por uno, el parpadeo, brumosa luz verde arrastró a través de la piel de la curación, hasta que se reformó en la espada original. La señora se levantó y se la envainó. Sus asistentes rodearon el cuello de la curación y comenzaron a sellar una vez más, por si acaso. Karin caminaba de vuelta a donde Rukia estaba temblando. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cara de Hitsugaya, ahora una expresión pacífica, a diferencia de la contraída por el dolor de una hace unos minutos. Sopla un suspiro dramático, dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Rukia y asintió con la cabeza a la dama con la trenza, que parecía estar señalando a las dos para seguirla. Karin miró detrás de su hombro en el temblor, a la figura del peliblanco, y siguió rápidamente.

-"¿Qué pasó con el capitán Hitsugaya?"- la tela de juicio de Rukia cayo, y actuó la dilatación de los ojos de espanto.

-¡Hitsugaya Toshiro! ¡Ese era su nombre!- Karin se sentía como si hubiera entendido algo sobre el chico de cabellos blancos. Una sensación familiar la invadió varias veces mientras pronunciaba el nombre en su cabeza. Una sensación reconfortante...

Unohana Retsu era el nombre de la dama, que era la capitána de la 4 ª división, la división de la curación. Byakuya se dirigió a ella como la Capitán Unohana cuando se dirigió a Rukia y Karin en su oficina. Yoruichi se había subido a la mesa de Byakuya y estaba sentada al lado de una pila de papeles. La voz suave tranquila de la Capitána Unohana, silencio a todo el mundo.

-"El capitán Hitsugaya acaba de sufrir un apagón menores a los que algunos mueren al estrés. Yo no diría que su vida esta en peligro, pero si sus objetos de estrés no se desvanecen pronto, me temo que Minazuki sería de ninguna utilidad."- En este punto, ella tocó la empuñadura de su espada. -"Minazuki sólo puede curar las heridas de la carne de estrés. Es un problema que se desarrolla en la mente o el corazón, como la depresión. Todos tenemos la capacidad innata de crear una barrera entre nuestra mente consciente y nuestro inconsciente, pero es el capitán Hitsugaya... todo lo que podía hacer era cerrar temporalmente por su capacidad de comprender todas esas imágenes y pensamientos. Voy a tener que asumir todo este estrés se debe a los trámites, horarios, y tal. Como resultado, la teniente Matsumoto tendrá que hacer el trabajo del capitán para la 10 ª División hasta nuevo aviso. Me lo notificará al capitán Yamamoto ahora. Mis tres asistentes se harán cargo de Capitán Hitsugaya hasta que recupere la conciencia. "- Después de una reverencia respetuosa, ella sonrió y salió de la oficina. El Capitán Kuchiki pareció considerar cuidadosamente sus palabras, sopesando sus palabras durante unos instantes.

Todos en la sala parecían contener la respiración, a la espera de que hablara.

-"Rukia… Cuando el capitán Hitsugaya despierte, vas a acompañarlo de vuelta a su vivienda. Ir a espera en la sala que se encuentra, después de cierto modo me importa con Yoruichi-san y la hermana de Kurosaki, voy a ir a ver a en ti. "- Su actitud fría, parecía que el rígido ambiente, el aire dificulta la respiración. Rukia tartamudeaba un poco cuando ella hizo una reverencia y pisado fuera de la oficina. El corazón de Karin latía con torpeza ahora. Cada dos o tres segundos que le ganaría, nunca había sentido tanta presión llenando sus pulmones. Entonces, el capitán Kuchiki se dirigió a ella. Ella casi se ahogó con el oxígeno mientras su mirada se redujo a ojos negros de Karin.

Se sentía cohibida. Karin se quedó mirándolo de los ojos hasta sus zapatos,de arriba abajo, comprobando para arriba en lo que llevaba puesto. Sus zapatillas de deporte son perfectamente aceptables, un par de zapatos gastados con un patrón de color gris desteñido. ¿Sus pantalones negros?¿ Fueron repulsivos? Habían sido de Ichi-NII hace unos años. Ellos eran bastante grandes en los muslos pequeños, se desvaneció, desgastada, pero cómodas. Su remera era también como el resto de su atuendo, se desvanecia y agotado, pero todavía con la sensación adorable cómodo de la casa de Karin había querido. Fue una larga y verde camiseta con una imagen de los edificios y los cuervos negros que vuelan, buscando como si hubieran sido pintadas de opinión en el. Ella casi cayó al suelo, si no hubiera sido por "muletas de metal que todavía se aferraban a sus pies. Mi ropa debe mirar inaceptable. Pero al diablo con eso, ¿qué esperaba que me ponga un uniforme de Shinigami, como Rukia-san? No estoy muerta, yo acabo de regresar de la práctica de fútbol ...

El Capitán Kuchiki estaba mirando la mirada de exasperación ante los ojos de la niña de Kurosaki. Él la sacó de sus pensamientos delirantes con una tos aguda, seguido por, -"Tome asiento, Karin."- Cuando la niña obedeció, con bastante rapidez, continuó. -"Yoruichi-san me dijo acerca de su situación, y no estoy de acuerdo con sus pensamientos sobre convertirse en un shinigami, al igual que su hermano. Francamente, creo que es completamente fuera de la cuestión. Todavía eres un ser humano vivo que ha venido a la Sociedad de Almas para convertirse en algo que sólo los espíritus fallecidos pueden llegar a ser. Va en contra de las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas. Te aconsejo que no debe tomar el ejemplo de que su hermano "-

Karin se levantó de un salto y golpeó su mano sobre la mesa, casi encogido por el dolor. Ella habló constantemente, -"¿ Qué quieres decir con que no debo ser otro shinigami como mi hermano? Eres un hijo de un bajo"- Ella fue silenciada por la mirada fría de Byakuya.

Se refirió a la silla de la que había saltado. Karin se cayó en él, empujado por su reiatsu. Continuó, con cierta frialdad. -"No he terminado. No importa cuáles son sus intenciones, de ir a la Academia de Shinigamis, no hay posibilidad de que en realidad se podría aprender allí. El simple hecho es, 'No estás muerta." La Sociedad de Almas y la Academia de Shinigamis son para los muertos. "-

-"¿Así que quieres que me muera?"-

-"No tengo la intención de que mueras, sólo para convertirse en un shinigami"-

-"Yo podría morir sólo para proteger a todos los demás de Hollows. Esa es una opción. Ichi-nii, Yuzu, y papá lo entendería"-

El silencio siguió a la declaración. Yoruichi parecía estar ronroneando con fuerza, como si reírse de Byakuya para perder esta batalla. Al igual que su hermano, al igual que su hermana, parecía estar diciendo. Ichigo había arriesgado su vida para salvar a sus amigos, y Karin estaba dispuesta a hacerlo tambien, incluso si eso significaba en realidad la pérdida de su vida en el proceso.

…..

Eufórico, eso es lo que sintió cuando se despertó.

Bueno, él sentía que acababa de tener una sobredosis de drogas, hasta que llegó a caer de vuelta a la realidad. Tan pronto como se puso de pie, vomitó. Rukia rápidamente corrió hacia él. Los tres asistentes presionaron su cuerpo hacia abajo y le hicieron tragar unas pastillas. Se volcó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a curar a su cuello. Uno de los asistentes miró a Rukia y le explico lo que estaba pasando.

-"Náuseas… Capitán Hitsugaya de sentimiento porque el Capitán Unohana en rodajas y sanó a una sección por debajo de su cerebelo, estoy seguro de que sabe cuáles son los controles del cerebelo... el Movimiento, el equilibrio, la postura, y así sucesivamente… capitán Hitsugaya va a sentir náuseas cuando se mueven alrededor demasiado rápido, por un período de tiempo. Él va a recuperarse más rápido si le siguen las pastillas anestésicas y le sanaré cada pocas horas. "- El asistente volvió a obligar a reiatsu en la piel. Rukia se sentó allí, incapaz de lo que estaba pasando.

Los ojos de Toshiro se humedecieron. Él no podía sentir otra cosa que el latido alarmantemente del alta de la sangre y pulso reiatsu a través de su cuerpo. Sentía que se estaba muriendo y la muerte era dolorosa, torturante. La voz de alguien parecía hablar alto y claro sobre el reiatsu que pulso entrar en su cuerpo. Escuchó con atención a lo que el asistente estaba diciendo acerca de su estado de desequilibrio. Algo alarmado que no sería capaz de moverse, se agitó. Las piernas de alguien se derrumbaron delante de su cara. Entonces, la cara de esa persona entró en el foco. Rukia miró el capitán, y empezó a hablar.

-"Capitán Hitsugaya, estoy suponiendo que va a pasar un rato antes de que vas a ser capaz de moverse de nuevo ..." -Un suspiro. -"Pero no se preocupe, la capitána Unohana ha decidido que la teniente Matsumoto se hará cargo de sus funciones hasta que el estrés y el estado náuseas desaparescan también tengo algunas noticias;. Ichigo tenía dos hermanas, ¿te acuerdas? ¿verdad?. Una se llamaba Karin, ¿la de pelo negro, la as del fútbol fue la que heredó el desarrollo de poderes de Shinigami como Ichigo… Luego, esta Yuzu;. La hermosa rubia quien sólo veía los contornos de los espíritus. Karin-chan ha venido a la Sociedad de Almas, con Yoruichi-san "- Toshiro se sentía mareado otra vez.

Se acordó de las dos hermanas. Yuzu le había tratado a la torta, su impresión de que era ella, de una chica dulce que tenía un don para la cocina. Karin se había hecho amiga suya y había conseguido que se convierta en un miembro del equipo en el que el equipo de fútbol de ella. Entonces, él había matado a un hueco después del partido de fútbol, que era la única razón por la que había conocido después de que Karin era la hermana pequeña de Ichigo. Yuzu y Karin tanto lo llamaba Toshiro, que lo agita para no dejar cabos. Rukia parecía no darse cuenta de la mirada vidriosa pegado en la cara de Toshiro. Ella insistió, -"Karin-chan, probablemente vino aquí a entrenar, ya que Ichigo se va fuera a otra escuela en otro lugar. Ichigo lo llama" la universidad ". Pero desde que Ichigo dice que "la universidad" no será en algún lugar de Kurakara, Karin-chan, probablemente decidió convertirse en un shinigami y proteger Kurakara cuando Ichigo se haya ido. No sólo eso, Yoruichi-san parece haber regresado por otro motivo. Se ha descubierto un Hollow que ha sido capaz de fusionarse con cadáveres o ... algo por el estilo. Urahara-san me dijo que había descubierto esta nueva especie, y él envió a Yoruichi-san de nuevo a la Sociedad de Almas para informar al respecto "- Toshiro comenzó a sentir náuseas de nuevo.

Contra la voluntad de los tres asistentes, se agarró a los hombros de Rukia y se subió. Se suprime el repentino impulso de vomitar. Saludó a Rukia, lo que indica que se quede puesto. En su camino lento hacia la puerta, se las arregló para suprimir su necesidad de vomitar, aunque muy dolorosa. El capitán es necesario parar cada pocos segundos para respirar. Los tres ayudantes corrieron a su lado y le dieron las pastillas forzosamente. Cuando Toshiro estaba a dos pies de distancia de la puerta, otra oleada de náuseas hizo propagación a través de su sistema. Se alejó de las tres figuras pálidas, pequeñas y tosio sangre. Gruñó a cabo, -"Vamos capitán"- Luego tropezó y chocó contra el tatami.

Rukia hundido desde su puesto y salió corriendo de la oficina de su hermano .Desde fuera, oyó una voz sacudida proclamar:- "Yo podría morir sólo para proteger a todos los demás de los Hollows. Esa es una opción. Ichi-nii, Yuzu, y papá lo entenderían"- se dio cuenta que esa era la voz Karin, Rukia no podía entender. ¿Karin-chan iba a morir para proteger a todos los demás de huecos? Ella era... igual que Ichigo.

….

Kira se despertó bastante aturdido. Por lo que él podía recordar, Ichigo había atado a Rukia con reiatsu, y que estaban teniendo una gran celebración. Y luego el capitán Hitsugaya había llegado, y todo después de que fue un sueño agradable. Había soñado que estaba caminando a través del arco iris. Parecía que se extienden por todo el mundo, y siguió caminando y caminando. De la nada, se apareció un mini-Ichigo y un mini Renji. Parecían doble-cabezas, en realidad. Ellos comenzaron a hablar acerca de algo; algo que todavía Kira no podía recordar. Poco después las dobles cabezas de lo empujó fuera del arco iris hermoso. Y entonces se despertó.

Renji e Ichigo estaban todavía desplomados en el suelo, muy probablemente debido a que su consumo de alcohol había sido muy superior a la suya. Rukia se había ido. El Capitán Hitsugaya se había ido. Kira se puso de pie y sacudió a Renji para despertarlo.

El pelirrojo fue empujado por más de un minuto antes de que él maldijo y trató de apuntar un golpe delante de él. El hombre de pelo rubio se desvió del camino, escapando. Los ojos de Renji se torcieron un poco cuando Kira sacudió el espacio entre las cejas. En un rápido movimiento, las manos de Renji se apoderaron de cuello de Kira y tiró de él más de cerca. El tono del pelirrojo era amenazante y enojado a la vez, mientras hablaba: -"¿Qué…. Diablos…¿Quieres?"- Poco a poco y de manera constante, Kira alivió su cuello fuera del abrazo de la muerte de Renji. Y entonces, la respiración más lenta, la figura de Renji parecía aflojar, y volvió a su sueño profundo.

-"Rukia ha sido capturada".-

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron de inmediato. Él agarró el cuello de la camisa de Kira, y gritó: -"¿Dónde diablos se fue?"-

-"El capitán ... Capitán Hitsugaya!"-

En una fracción de segundo, Renji se había quitado la colina y fue el rastreo de Toshiro y el reiatsu de Rukia. Kira miró desde abajo. Podría haber jurado que había visto la boca de Renji espuma de rabia hace unos momentos. Sacó la forma de Ichigo a la espalda y comenzó, poco a poco, persiguiendo a la figura desaparecer Renji.

…flash back…

Inoue Orihime deslizó sus dedos delgados a través de su ondulante, pelo de color naranja brillante. Fue extraño que Ichigo se haya ido, ella había estado un poco frustrada con la idea de que él se quedaría con Rukia hasta que el día de su cumpleaños haya pasado. Era egoísta, pero que había sido un poco de alegría que Rukia estaba en la Sociedad de Almas ahora. Era muy egoísta, en realidad. Rukia era una amiga, y ella iba a estar fuera durante meses, y allí estaba ella, la celebración. Pero sin embargo, se sentía feliz de que Ichigo sería capaz de mantenerse a su alrededor, y no tiene que preocuparse por Rukia, por una vez ... Ella se había ido y saludó a Rukia e Ichigo había entrado por la puerta. Ishida y Chad no habían llegado porque ya se habían despidieron hace unos días.

Había oído a Urahara y Yoruichi susurrar sobre un hueco de nuevo. Cuando Ichigo y Rukia se habían ido, se había preguntado por el hueco. Muy cuidado, por supuesto.

…...Flashback….

-"Um ... Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, ¿de qué hueco están hablando en este momento?"- Sacó algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja.

Urahara contestó en voz alta,- "No te preocupes por eso Inoue-chan! Vamos a contar después de que Ichigo vuelva. No es nada de qué preocuparse, ya que todos ustedes son tan poderosos ..."- asintió con la cabeza y saludó Inoue, la preparación de para salir.

Yoruichi se puso de pie y hablaba bien. -"Inoue-chan, ¿te puedo preguntar ... Usted sabe la diferencia entre el cuerpo y el espíritu del cuerpo, ¿verdad?"- Inoue parecía confundida por un momento, pero luego asintió con la cabeza alegremente y rebotó. Ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de por qué había pedido que Yoruichi.

….Fin Flashback…..

Un cuerpo y el espíritu de un cuerpo estaban conectados, hasta que murió, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué importa tanto? Fue muy divertido, de verdad. Cuando pensaba en Ichigo, su espíritu se iba a levantar, y de pronto se siente como si pudiera volar. Porque ... Ichigo era especial para ella, alguien a quien ella realmente le importaba. Tenía dudas en su mente acerca de sus sentimientos, lo que le pasaría a Rukia. El amor puede destruir amistades, después de todo.

Se aplica a todo el mundo.

…

Toshiro no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. En un momento, Rukia se había quedado fuera de la puerta, y el siguiente, estaba en el suelo con todo el mundo lleno de gente a su alrededor. Él parpadeó y trató de nombrar a todos. Mirada severa de un gato negro, expresión torpe Capitán Kuchiki, Rukia cerró los ojos, escalofríos, los tres asistentes indefensos tratando de concretar, y esa chica Kurosaki. Sólo se tomó un momento para sentarse. Esta vez no sentía dolor, pero su estómago dio un latido. Le habían adormecido. Dios.

-"¡Buen dolor Toshiro! ¿Crees que la última imagen que queremos tener en la Sociedad de Almas es esa? Por no hablar de usted a punto de lanzarse sobre mí"- dijo la chica de pelo negro Kurosaki que puso los ojos en broma y recibió una mirada cruel de Byakuya. Esto la hizo callar, por unos segundos. -"¿Toshiro, yo estaba pensando, ya que tengo que volver al mundo de los humanos ... y que va a tomar un tiempo para que las puertas puedan abrirse de nuevo, tal vez me podría quedar con Rukia-san, en su lugar?"- Rukia dio una sonrisa temblorosa conseguido confirmar Toshiro que Karin no estaba haciendo esto como lo dijo. Byakuya y Yoruichi no hicieron ningún intento para detener este discurso suyo.

-"Capitán Kuchiki dijo que tendría que volver al mundo humano tan pronto como sea posible, así que voy a volver con Ichi-nii. Pero como Ichi-Nii y Rukia se quedan con usted, ¿podría quedarme contigo? Se no seria tan malo, ¿verdad, Toshiro? "- Toshiro vio a Karin rebotar una pelota negra arriba y abajo en la palma de su mano. Se hipnotiza. Era vagamente oír lo que Karin le decía, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo largo. -"Entonces, ¿qué dices, Toshiro?"- El capitán corto asentía, sin dejar de mirar en la bola de ónix fascinante.

-"¡Oh Yeah!"- Karin sonrió, muy poco femenino. Marcó el aire y se sentó junto a Toshiro, las piernas abiertas a lo ancho, como si fuera un niño. Byakuya se acordó de Ichigo. Su deseo de deshacerse de la chica Kurosaki sólo multiplica a medida que comenzó a la boca fuera de Toshiro, una vez más. No le importaba a Byakuya, siempre y cuando ella se fue y nunca manipulado la Sociedad de Almas una vez más. Realmente no creía que realmente iba a morir sólo para volver aquí. Los niños que exagerar, después de todo. Salió de la habitación y en silencio, regresó a su despacho, seguido de un pausado, casi sonriente, Yoruichi.

Toshiro visto salir a Byakuya. A la vez, habló, -"Ayúdame a Rukia-san. Estoy preocupado por Matsumoto, Ichigo, y el resto de ellos."- Rukia se levantó y se acercó a él, pero en su lugar, Karin lo levantó como un niño y sonrió con entusiasmo.

-"¡Toshiro, vamos! ¡Puedes confiar en mí! Después de que su cerebro se siente mejor, podemos jugar al fútbol ¿no? Eso partido de fútbol hace tres años ... Quiero ver quién es el mejor ahora!"- Sacó de forma pequeño de Toshiro en la espalda y siguió una Rukia que estaba aturdida. -"Por lo tanto, Rukia-san, ¿dónde está Ichi-Nii y todas esas otras personas?"-

En cuanto a la cuestión había salido de su boca, algo que se estrelló contra los árboles de unos pocos metros delante de él. Byakuya parece haber aparecido de nuevo. Un pelirrojo salió del choque, seguido de un Kira desgastado, llevando a Ichigo, que seguía roncando


	4. ¿Te gusta ?

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

¿Le gusta ...?

(Karin POV)

-"Ichi-Nii!"- Me doy cuenta de me precipite hacia Ichi-nii que había dejado caer a Toshiro en el suelo. Toshiro comenzó escupiendo sangre mientras miraba Ichi-nii a él, y la espalda. Rukia se había inclinado de inmediato al lado del niño y comenzó a alimentarlo con unas pastillas de manivela. Obligada, por desgracia, me agaché y le eche una mano hacia el niño de pelo blanco. Después de unos momentos, me di cuenta de que había sido mirándome, la sangre se pasó por la mejilla. Gimiendo, que articula con cuidado, -"¡Él es mi hermano! Y Toshiro, te das cuenta de que tu cuerpo está cubierto en el músculo, ¿no? Espera un segundo. Te voy a recoger."- La bola de metal me molesta mientras caminaba. Siguió golpeando contra mi rodilla, distracción y las grietas cada vez que golpeó el hueso. Lo sacó y lo puso en el suelo, tratando de forzar a hacerse más pequeño.

No estaba funcionando. Toshiro se dio cuenta después de unos segundos.

-"Tire de la espalda el reiatsu en su cuerpo y la fuerza más pequeña, al mismo tiempo."-

-"¿Huh?"- Miré hacia arriba. Los ojos de Toshiro evadieron los mios, muy probablemente porque todavía estaba enojado. Ignorando el gesto grosero, tomé su consejo. Tomó demasiada energía para consumir el reiatsu. Encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente, tiré mi bola de Toshiro tonos de béisbol de tamaño, color ceniza-cuervo. Se pone en su brazo derecho, que parecía incapaz de comprender lo que yo le estaba diciendo que hacer cuando me incliné con la espalda hacia él.

-"Sube"- Me las arreglé para murmurar, sentirse muy avergonzado. Yo tenía 13 años y dar paseos a cuestas.

Toshiro parecía ser capaz de entender, así que lo lanzó para arriba sobre la espalda, el esfuerzo que hizo estuvo a punto de romperle las costillas. -"Tiene que dejar de hacer ejercicio."- Di un grito ahogado. Toshiro sonrió y suspiró pesadamente tras de mí. Yo tenía la idea repentina de abandonarlo de nuevo, antes de que me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba lleno de gente alrededor de Ichi-nii. Pinté / corrió hacia la multitud, con Toshiro murmurando acerca de cerdodeespaldas decente ", mientras que sentia la respiración de hielo sobre la piel detrás de la espalda.

Rukia-san, Renji-kun, y un hombre de pelo rubio se apiñaban alrededor de Ichi-nii, me di cuenta. Giré mi cabeza a unos cuantos centímetros, por lo que pude ver algunos mechones de pelo blanco.- "Oye, Toshiro, se supone que tengo que esperar a que Rukia y Renji-san-kun, … o qué?"- Mis ojos fueron sacudidas por instinto, como los bloqueos apenas perceptibles de pelo blanco, comenzó a moverse a través de la nariz. Toshiro pareció considerar esto por unos momentos, ya que mis rodillas empezaron a temblar bajo su peso.- "Dios mío, ¡eres pesado! ¡Toma una decisión! Toshiro! ¡Date prisa!"- Toshiro parecía estar tomando mucho tiempo, maldita sea, con una sonrisa feliz revoloteando en su cara presumida.

- "…Karin, dirigete a mí como el Capitán Hitsugaya, soy un capitán shinigami, como te habrás dado cuenta. En segundo lugar, Abarai no ha venido aquí para darme la bienvenida, sino que vino para asegurarse de que Rukia-san estaba a salvo, seguro acaba de escuchar como estaba yo. De todos modos, Abarai y Kira acompañaran a su hermano y a Rukia-san de regreso a la División de diez enlas viviendas, en el que, por desgracia, vive. Usted me va a llevar a los barrios que viven en este momento, si no quieres sangre en el pelo... "- Toshiro parecía ser muy arrogante sobre el último bit. Estaba en lo cierto, aunque, yo no quería tener su sangre y vísceras por todo el cabello. Sería huele a un montón de mierda para los próximos meses, yo sospechaba.

Sin embargo, yo no iba a referirme a un niño como "Capitán Hitsugaya " no importa lo que haya hecho para lograrlo. -"Toshiro, voy a hacer un trato. Vamos a tener un juego de fútbol… Uno, tal vez Renji-kun, Kira-kun, Nii-Ichi o Rukia-san puede hacer tres contra tres, pero si tu equipo gana, entonces supongo que te has ganado el derecho a ser llamado el Capitán Hitsugaya ... Si yo gano, tú puedes llamarme Kurosaki-Senpai, ¿vale? "- Volví la cabeza hacia atrás, para que el pelo blanco no se estaba ante mis ojos. -"Debo admitir que me gusta de ser llamado por mi apellido, ya que por lo general, la gente quiere que lo llamen por su nombre, pero ya que eres tan testaruda que le llamen 'El Capitán', entonces yo voy a ser testarudo acerca de ser llamado, "Senpai". Si es un empate, entonces puedo seguir llamandote Toshiro, y se puede seguir llamando a mí ... lo que sea. "-

Me detuve y pensé por un momento. No parecía justo que él me acaba de llamar a Karin, ya que ha Toshiro parecía molestarle. -"Usted puede hacer un nombre, si lo desea. ¿Te gustaría jugar a ese juego de fútbol? No voy a llamarle Capitán Hitsugaya si no lo hace."- Me lo puso abajo, mis brazos sentí como ponderación que corresponde a mi cuerpo. Yo estaba muy desesperada por jugar un partido de fútbol contra él, para ver cómo había mejorado con los años.

La cara de Toshiro no se pudo leer durante unos segundos. Entrecerrando los ojos de sospecha, él asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente. Mi sonrisa era enorme, y se inclinó.- "Gracias, Toshiro!-" Que se inclinó de nuevo y le dio una señal para conseguir en la espalda de nuevo. -"Rukia-san! Toshiro dice que Renji-kun y Kira-kun le llevará y Nii-Ichi al lugar donde viven! Toshiro quiere volver allí antes de que él vomite en mi cabeza, así que voy a ponerme en marcha!"- Saludé con la mano y casi dejó caer a Toshiro, que insulta al lado de mi oído.- "¡Adiós!" - Le grité a la posición cuatro en un círculo y empezó a correr cruzar el patio, siguiendo las instrucciones de Toshiro para llegar a su vivienda.

Me di cuenta de que Rukia-san se da la vuelta y me da una mirada curiosa. Renji-kun esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la mirada curiosa fue enviada hacia mí. Miré a Toshiro, quien había decidido que como pasajero en la espalda, tendría privilegios especiales, sino que había empezado agitando el pelo alrededor como yo estaba corriendo, y todo lo mechón de pelo que había tocado se congele. Mis pelos extremos ya estaban medio congelados como lo dejó caer las piernas de un par de pulgadas, sacudiendo sacarlo de su trance extraño. Sus privilegios especiales que llegan a su fin.

-"¡Hey! ¿Quién dijo que podias congelarme el pelo? Va a cambiar de color!"- Me encontré en mi rabia y cayó, el músculo vestido de Toshiro el cuerpo haciendo mi caída mucho, mucho peor. Mi cuerpo se estrelló contra el pavimento sucio, casi tocando la mandíbula fuera de lugar. Toshiro bajó de mi espalda y vomitó a pocos metros de mi pierna izquierda. Un guardia salió de una calle, a unos seis metros de distancia.

La del hombre que llevaba el uniforme de Shinigami y tenían una cara regordeta. Él cojeando por encima de mi cuerpo caído y se inclinó, -"Capitán Hitsugaya…¿ qué ha sucedido?"- El cabrón de pelo blanco se subió, fuera de su posición de la mendicidad, y me señaló. Me mudé mi mandíbula hacia atrás y adelante, de izquierda a derecha. Que se rajó, y, sin embargo, no sentía dolor. Se mantienen las grietas como los dos hablaron en el fondo, hablando de la 'bichos' tumbado en el suelo. Traté de controlar mi ira, la verdad que lo hice. Me culpo a mi bola de metal. En serio. Sólo salió de bolsillo de la chaqueta de Toshiro y empezó a desviarse por el hombre gordo.

En realidad, el reiatsu comenzó latiendo más fuerte, más rápido, ya que mi ira comenzó a criar. La bola de metal comenzaron a crecer e irradiando una bruma plateada. Se quemó un agujero en el bolsillo de Toshiro, y luego atacaron el gordo. La bola de energía concentrada se convirtió en una bruma plateada y como me fulminó con la mirada, hervía en realidad, acerca de que el hombre gordo. Que el hombre podía quedarse allí hablando mierda sobre mí, mientras mi mandíbula está tomando medidas enérgicas? El hombre era en realidad una risita. Vagamente percibió un par de frases: -"Un pedazo de mierda ilegal, otra vez ... el Capitán Kuchiki en realidad hablaba de estas cosas? Debe haber sido porque ella tiene algo que ver con la propia hermana del capitán Kuchiki y que su exaltado hermano, su idiota hermano Ichigo. Ese pedazo de mierda no tendría ninguna posibilidad sin esas mierdas rebeldes ... "-

Se disparó en bucles alrededor del hombre, alrededor de su cabeza y trabajar su manera abajo a sus pies feos, gordos. Comenzó a subir de nuevo, ahora con más velocidad, Toshiro trató de detenerlo con su poder de congelación maldito estúpido. Mi ira era aún major. ¿Ahora Toshiro estaba ayudando al gordo?¿ Después de que había insultado a Ichi-nii, Rukia-san, y a mí? Capitán Kuchiki era una carga de mierda, que actúa como si tuviera la autoridad de mi dueño. Ese hijo de puta jodido. Tú no me insulte así! Vete al infierno!

La pelota se detuvo bruscamente delante de la cara de Toshiro, delante de la nariz inclinada de Toshiro. En frente del pecho del gordo. Se detonó con un chirrido súbito, el chirrido de un coche de carreras de frenado a desviarse. La niebla gris a la izquierda de la esfera de ceniza en un instante, el instante en que explotó hacia el torso del hombre gordo. Lo golpeó, no se calentó la carne.

Congelación de Toshiro, la mano rápida lo bloqueó. La niebla enroscada alrededor de su palma de la mano de fusión, luego se evaporó.

Di un grito ahogado. Mis ojos no parpadean. Mi corazón no le ganaría. Una vencer aquí. Uno de vencer a seis segundos más tarde. Yo no podía respirar .Mi mano se aferró a mi garganta. Mis nervios no estaban respondiendo. ¿Por qué fue todo lo frío y nebuloso? Traté de asfixia, en movimiento, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue agarrar algo en frente de mí. Todos los objetos fueron apareciendo más borrosamente, con sólo unas pocas líneas borrosas ... Pasaron unos minutos. Por Toshiro se derretía y se deforman. Su rostro se entristeció. Fue volviéndose hacia mí. Incluso las líneas débiles se fueron desvaneciendo ahora. ¡Todo estaba frío. Así que mis entrañas frías estaban empezando a quemar ... ¿Se está muriendo? Me siento tan fría. No puedo moverme. No puedo respirar. No puedo ver. ¿Dónde está mi reiatsu? Me siento como si estuviera disolviendose ... ¿Qué va a pasar?

Cerré los ojos. Eso fue todo. Yo sólo cerré los ojos y me dejé sangrar por dentro. Yo no sentía dolor alguno. Me sentí que fui cortada y quebrada y no podía reunir la energía para cuidar. Me brincó a los brazos abiertos, saludo, la muerte de la respiración con la congelación de Toshiro golpear en la nuca.

….

Se sintió como una bofetada en la cara cuando me desperté. Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, y comenzó a toser en el segundo que se incorporó. Algo no estaba bien, me di cuenta. Yo estaba acostado en una cama en una habitación grande, totalmente amueblado. Tengo montones de las pruebas en mi cabeza rápidamente. O me murió, y ahora estoy de vuelta en el mundo real, o Toshiro me paralizó, y ahora estoy siendo mantenida en este mundo. Eso es genial. Esto significa que probablemente será capaz de quedarse un poco más, si yo estaba paralizada. Si he muerto... Me gruñó y trató de voltear mi cuerpo fuera de la cama. Sorprendentemente, no experimenté ningún dolor. Salí de la habitación y recorriendo el lugar. Afuera había un pasillo amplio, con tres habitaciones en cada lado. Caminé hasta el final del pasillo, donde una bombilla fue claramente brillando a través de las grietas debajo de la puerta. La abro rápidamente y distinguió una forma encorvada en la parte superior de un escritorio grande.

-"¡Toshiro!"- Reconocí el pelo blanco del capitán. Se levantó de un salto en el sonido de su nombre, y volvió a sentarse a la vista de mí. Parecía un poco aliviado. -"Por lo tanto, Toshiro, ¿qué es exactamente lo que pasó ...? Usted me heló la pelota y luego ordenar de ..."- Me encogí de hombros y mire dudosamente a él. Su mano derecha se aferraba a una pluma estilográfica, y empezó a hablar y a llenar los formularios después de unos cuantos pasos por la habitación.

Una rápida mirada hacia mí, y luego unas cuantas firmas y los controles sobre los papeles que estaban trabajando, y empezó a hablar en voz baja.-"Han pasado cuatro días desde el incidente. Estoy totalmente destruido que el metal de juguete que Urahara-san le dio. Sí, lo sé."- Miró fuertemente como yo cuestionaba su inteligencia. -"Esa pelota era un juguete de incompetentes que utilizó para probar... No se suponía que debía ser utilizado como un arma de matar. Deja que esa golondrina bola demasiado de su reiatsu, y una sección de tu alma. Me quedé helada y demolió su alma cuando se congeló y demolió la pelota. No! Sólo escucha! Siéntese "-. Yo había saltado a la frase, "se congeló y demolió su alma. ' Respirar profundamente, volvió a sentarse y empujó en el temor de que acababa de momento me envolvió.

Toshiro continuó, deteniéndose brevemente para dar la vuelta en su pila de papeles. -"El guardia llevaba una mariposa del infierno, y me puse en contacto con la División Cuatro ¿Te acuerdas de la Capitána Unohana, ¿no? Ella trabajó a través de los restos de su alma. El alma en la esfera, algunos de ellos sobrevivieron, pero la mayor parte se congeló y se desperdicio… la Capitána Unohana decidió tomar de nuevo a su gigai en Kurakara, con la esperanza de que su gigai sería capaz de quitar el daño hecho a su alma. Usted se despierta una vez que su alma estaba conectada a su gigai, pero probablemente no se acuerda. La Capitána Unohana, dijo que una vez que se despertó, su cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a sangrar, y su piel se volvió azul debido a su alma congelada. Usted murió a las pocas horas de intenso dolor y la restauración. Su gigai tenía que ser quemado. La Capitána Unohana realiza el alma entierro, y enviado de vuelta aquí. Usted no se acordará de nada de esto, ya que ella robó a su memoria de las últimas horas de su vida. "- Lo miré fijamente. Hubo una pausa incómoda.

Me sonrió, casi demasiado confundido como para sentir estúpido. -"Bueno ... es genial. Ahora puedo quedarme aquí y convertirme en un shinigami, al igual que yo dije que quería, ¿verdad? Ichi-nii, probablemente se va a enojar conmigo ahora ..."- Suspire y trague saliva. -" Ichi-nii, Yuzu, papá ... No son locos, ¿verdad habían estar decepcionado de que traté de herir a alguien ... Toshiro, su mano derecha está bien?"-

Toshiro levantó la mano izquierda y sin envolver las vendas alrededor de su palma. -"Quemado, pero está bien"- Había dejado de escribir a asentir con la cabeza hacia mí. -"Es bueno que usted está pensando en convertirse en un shinigami, incluso después de que ... su gigai murió. El Capitán Kuchiki solicito una reunión después de despertarse. Lo voy a configurar mañana por la mañana. Mañana al cumpleaños de Rukia, lo que significa que Ichigo se remonta a Kurakara. En cuanto a su condición de vida, usted y Rukia san-se quedarán conmigo. Rukia-san se va a la academia como bien y asumo toda la responsabilidad de ustedes, ya que ... hizo que el incidente "- Tosió y nos reímos, probablemente porque no había absorbido totalmente el hecho de que estaba muerta.

Yuzu, papá, espero que no estén tristes ... Ichi-nii te dirá lo que me ha sucediendo. Yo sé que ustedes estarán felices por mí. Ahora puede protegerlos! Me levanté de la silla y sonrio con facilidad, liberarme de la tristeza. No había ninguna necesidad de ir pensando en la muerte y el pasado demasiado, o que estaría deprimido por completo. -"Dado que me mataste no te preocupes Toshiro que me hiciste un gran favor. Ahora puedo ir a la academia shinigami sin poner excusas... Por lo tanto, Toshiro, ¿puedes hacer todo esto para mí mañana, quiero jugar un partido de fútbol tres contra tres con Renji-kun, Kira -kun, Rukia-san, y I Yo no podría ser capaz de jugar al fútbol por unos cuantos años, así que ... Por no hablar de que tengo que estar activo de nuevo y empezar a entrenar! toda la muerte me espera! "- Me sonrió y se rió ante la idea.

Tirar de la silla hasta la mesa, miró a los trámites que estaba llenando. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pero se quejó cuando agarré la hoja delante de él, y empeze a leer en voz alta. -«Capitán Hitsugaya la teniente Matsumoto asumirá la total responsabilidad en la protección, provisiones y otros detalles de menor importancia ... Yada, yada, yada ... Kurosaki Karin? La formación y la educación será ... Yada, yada, yada Autorización ... del uso de arma se dará en la siguiente fecha ... Arma de elección se dará en la fecha de la ... bla, bla, bla. La firma de autorización, nombre impreso, el sello, y las huellas dactilares de ambos teniente Matsumoto y el capitán Hitsugaya y necesaria ... bla, bla, bla ... Kurosaki Karin está obligado a firmar tan pronto como sea ... sí, lo que sea. "- Suspiré y se coloca la hoja de la parte posterior de papel delante de la niña.

Me di cuenta de que una cesta llena de pelotas de lámina de oro al lado del pie izquierdo de Toshiro, y corri por ella. Por desgracia, era demasiado lento. Toshiro se había levantado el pie y lleva a la canasta junto con él. Alcanzando rápidamente, me las arreglé para coger dos cubiertas de papel de aluminio bolas de bombones. Desenvolver sin cuidado, yo se embolsó los envoltorios y se metió uno de ellos en mi boca.

Toshiro puso los ojos y volvió a leer el contrato después de que me arrebató los dos bombones. Por otro lado, me miraba a mi mano y cubiertos de chocolate distraídamente los lamió. Mis ojos se posaron en un par de fotos pegadas en la pared. Uno de ellos tenía todos los tenientes y capitanes del Gotei 13. Me las arreglé para encontrar a Toshiro, de pie, con una señora con bustos enormes. Supuse que era la teniente Matsumoto.

La imagen al lado de ella había una foto de Toshiro, la teniente Matsumoto, y una niña pequeña, su pelo de color café de en un moño pequeño, como la imagen mostró su lado. Había una etiqueta debajo de la imagen. Me esforcé, y logró leer la escritura garabateada. -'Matsumoto y Hinamori. "- la teniente Matsumoto parecía decidida a posar como una modelo, mientras que Hinamori estaba dando conejito de orejas a un impaciente Toshiro. Había cuatro fotos más en la pared, excepto los dos, me había contado. No había Renji-kun, Kira-kun, Hinamori, Matsumoto, y Toshiro posando en otra, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, e Ichi Nii, todo en frente del parque Kurakara. Había una foto con un hombre que no sabía. Tenía el pelo castaño ondulado era el mismo color que Hinamori. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por vidrios reflectantes, y él estaba de pie junto a Hinamori; Toshiro estaba sentado junto a los dos con el mismo aspecto aburrido que había tenido en las fotos anteriores. En la etiqueta debajo de la foto, Toshiro había escrito, "Hinamori y Aizen capitán.

La última foto era en realidad una tarjeta postal. Había una imagen grabada en la tarjeta postal. El trasfondo parece ser de la torre de Tokio en la noche, con luces que iluminan la estructura. Menuda forma de Hinamori se vio, su sonrisa graciosa y femenina, algo que nunca había intentado. Renji-kun-kun y Kira fueron a su izquierda, tanto en sonrisas tontas y mirando estado de ebriedad. A la derecha de Hinamori era el capitán Aizen. Hinamori fue, obviamente, mirando al capitán con algún tipo de admiración extraña y algo que no podía poner mi dedo en.

Parecía demasiado escalofriante.

Ichi-nii me había dicho que un tipo llamado Aizen había sido líder de los Arrancar, y aún así, aquí estaba un hombre llamado Aizen con su amigo de Toshiro. Se retorció.

Me interrumpió el silencio con una pregunta directa. "Hinamori es tu amigo, ¿verdad?"

Toshiro dejó de escribir durante un segundo. Luego, continuó con un gruñido.

"Aizen fue el hombre que traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Por qué es que con Hinamori? ¿Se Hinamori traicionar la Sociedad de Almas con él?" Yo estaba perdido demasiado en el pensamiento de que no me di cuenta de Toshiro puño cerrado, los nudillos blancos de crecimiento. Me acerqué a la postal y leer la letra clara en voz alta. "Tokio está lleno de huecos, y estamos tan ocupados! Kira-kun, Renji-kun, y tengo patrullas diarias, mientras que el Capitán Aizen descubrir la razón detrás de todos estos ataques. Visitamos la Torre de Tokio de hoy y se compró la tarjeta postal, como así como de tomar esta foto ... Bueno, vamos a ver a usted ya Rangiku-san cuando volvamos. Hasta entonces, Shirou-chan! "

Mi diversión se prolongó durante unos momentos. La habitación había caído varios grados. Continué hablando, manteniendo la voz baja. "Su amigo de Hinamori ... Ella te llama Shiro-chan, por lo que ustedes debe haber sido muy apretado. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Si yo fuera un chico, sin duda me iría a por ella. Ella es dulce y bonita . Por no hablar de ella parece hacer amigos con facilidad. Ella es muy especial para ti, ¿no? " Me sonrió de nuevo. "Bueno, pensé que era un niño en frío solo, pero por suerte todavía tiene un buen amigo." Regresé a la mesa y observó su rostro iluminar, destrizarse puños, y la temperatura aumente un poco.

"¿Dónde está Hinamori de todos modos? Ella no seria traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas con Aizen, ¿verdad? Tengo que cumplir con tu novia."Pongo especial énfasis en la 'novia' y se burló en silencio, en voz baja. "Por cierto, ¿no debería el teniente Matsumoto estar trabajando con el papeleo? Se supone que debes ser todo estresado, ¿verdad?"

"Ella está encerrado." Él murmuró muy suavemente. Me atraganté al darse cuenta de qué había dicho.

Espera, estaba diciendo al teniente Matsumoto fue encerrado? ¿O estaba diciendo que era Hinamori?

Toshiro levantó la vista, molesto por la interrupción. "Hinamori se consideró un peso innecesario para el Gotei 13. Ella era una representación dolorosa de la batalla arrancar. Se votó que se vería afectada en un lugar oculto en la Sociedad de Almas. Sólo unos pocos miembros de la División de Cuatro saben de su ubicación, para que puedan cuidar de ella. Ella sólo va a quedar confinada hasta que ... "Suspiró y volvió a firmar los formularios. El aire de pesar e impotencia se apoderó de la oficina.

Me mordí el labio. Yo había descubierto, al parecer. "¿Por qué no rescatarla?" Fue una pregunta directa que probablemente no había pensado muy cuidadosamente. "Ichi-nii se había ido después de Rukia-San. Rukia-San fue condenado a muerte, entonces." Levanté mis ojos hacia el techo, orgulloso de Ichi-nii. Hinamori era ... Era sin duda una persona que vale la pena salvar, si Toshiro estaba actuando así para ella. "Si Hinamori importante para usted, entonces usted debe ir tras ella. Rukia era importante Ichi-nii, por lo que logró por su Bankai. ¿Por qué no simplemente tratar de sacarla de su encierro?" La solución era tan sencilla. Me preguntaba por qué diablos era tan estúpido para no intentarlo.

Toshiro habían levantado los ojos hacia el techo, y se apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Parecía pensar que había encontrado algo en el techo vale la pena mirar. Con una voz fría, pronunció: "Yo soy un capitán en el 13 escuadrones que sería condenado a muerte si se rebeló y fue a buscar a un amigo,.. Un amigo que está etiquetado como un sociópata loco Es todo mentira para encubrir el hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de su capitán, Aizen. Es una mancha que la Sociedad de Almas quiere cubrir, y en el futuro, borrar por completo. Es honor que el Gotei 13 se preocupa cuando se tomó la decisión de confinar Hinamori. I tienen nada que decir en lo que sucede ahora. Si ella muere, entonces ella será libre. Si no, entonces ella puede tener alguna esperanza de volver ... "

Me quedé mirando.

Él estaba tratando de ocultar sus emociones ahora, ¿no?

Un incómodo silencio envolvió a la oficina como me empujó de nuevo en la silla, sin dejar de mirar con ansiedad en el techo. Trazos de la firma gran Toshiro eran el único sonido en la sala durante bastantes minutos.

"Y yo he sido liberado de la cama durante dos días ahora. Matsumoto fue privado de sueño y el amor durante tanto tiempo que estaba empezando a convertirse en aburrido. Por no hablar de ella no se había bañado ni comido una buena comida desde que me ' había estado limitada a caminar alrededor de mi habitación. Pero he oído un montón de ruido desde su habitación. Espero que se experimenta mucho dolor de todo el ruido que estaban haciendo. Rehabilitación de la muerte fue probablemente doloroso para usted. "

Me puse de pie para irse, y luego dudó. Miré a mi alrededor en el capitán del niño, siendo la firma y pasando por las formas. Expresé con claridad, "¿Le gusta Si te gusta Hinamori,. Estoy seguro de No seas tan estúpido como para renunciar a ella si le gusta Hinamori tanto.. Ichi-Nii-"

Toshiro golpeó su mano sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie, mirando. "No me compara con su hermano rebelde!" Él controló su voz, pero no pude caso omiso de el resentimiento oculto en la frase.

«Por lo menos mi hermano no se dio por vencido en su amigo. Hinamori era lo suficientemente especial como para ser capaz de llamar a Shirou, chan, ya que renunciar a ella, incluso cuando sabes que no es un" sociópata loco '". Aspiré y abrió la puerta. Una vez más, dudé. No podía dejar que me odia porque lo había insultado. "Pero, sabes qué? Es su vida."

El silencio de Toshiro me animó. Me di la vuelta, sonriendo genuinamente."Su Hinamori novia! Es tu decisión, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Recuerda, mañana vas a enfrentarte a mí en una partido de fútbol! ¿De acuerdo?" Me saludó y se alejó trotando hacia mí habitación. Su última expresión no era de enojo. Era casi cerca de ser ... divertido. Deslizándose en la cama, me asintió con la cabeza fuera, sonriente. Fue bueno que Toshiro estaba enamorado.

Había un sentimiento agridulce también.

Hinamori y Toshiro ... Eran una pareja? ¿Qué eran si se combina juntos, ¿verdad?


	5. Ensuciando los sentimientos

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Ensuciando los sentimientos

(Punto de vista de Rukia)

Yo tengo un sueño ligero, así que cuando Karin-chan salió de su habitación, que era casi instantáneamente hacia arriba. Los bits de la conversación llegó a mis oídos, y una vez que los reunidos, que había llegado a una conclusión. Karin-chan se había enterado de su muerte, y fue un poco feliz por eso. Ella también había encontrado las fotos de Hinamori-chan y Aizen, por no mencionar el hecho de que Hinamori y el capitán Hitsugaya tenía una cierta relación. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que ella había descubierto que Hinamori-chan estaba encerrada. Karin-chan había comenzado a dar una conferencia. Ella estaba comparando la situación con mi situación, cuando Ichigo me había rescatado de mi muerte inminente hace unos años. Entonces, ella había terminado toda la situación bastante bien, diciendo que quería competir contra él en un partido de fútbol. La ironía conjunto de la conversación fue divertida, si no fuera por el hecho de que la temperatura en el pasillo estaba subiendo y bajando al azar durante todo el diálogo.

Una vez que Karin-chan había estado en su habitación por un tiempo, me acerqué a la oficina iluminada, y llamó a la puerta. En el interior, el capitán Hitsugaya estaba llenando formularios. Entré y me acerque una silla frente a él. -"capitán Hitsugaya, me preguntaba acerca de Hinamori-chan. Por favor, no se enoje con Karin-chan. Ella tiene la misma actitud imprudente de Ichigo, pero capitán Hitsugaya ... no debe sacarse de quicio más de que es sólo en el Karin-chan... es la naturaleza de ser un poco entrometida. Casi todos los capitanes en el Gotei 13 sabemos que Hinamori-chan tenía una obsesión inmensa con Aizen, por lo que es natural que ella hubiera hecho y dicho. ¿Podría usted decirme acerca últimos Hinamori-chan días antes de su encierro? "- Mantuve mi voz baja, en el caso de que Karin no había ido a la cama. Sabía que los hechos acerca de la reclusión, como lo había sido una gran noticia, pero yo quería indagar en los pensamientos del capitán Hitsugaya. Una cuestión que provocaba, como que uno podría hacer el truco, que yo había pensado.

La vista desde mi silla fue increíble. Afuera, la luna era una media luna, las estrellas parpadean y desaparecen cuando el sol comenzó a subir. Un movimiento vino desde arriba; en el techo. El Capitán Hitsugaya aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar de su escritorio y evitar mis preguntas. Ante la sospecha de algunas tejas con discapacidad en el techo, de mala gana le siguió. Con cuidado, me saltó sobre el techo y cayó, dando más reiatsu en mis pies descalzos. El Capitán Hitsugaya había patinado por delante y ahora mirando a una cifra que pone en las partículas frías y densas espíritu,.

La figura bronceada de Karin fue presentada en el techo. Las manos y las piernas extendidas, parecía un niño inmaduro. En sus ojos se reflejan la luna y con el rostro emitida la vida de un niño que no había madurado. Ella le dio unas palmaditas a la zona junto a ella y le preguntó infantilmente -"Rukia-san, creo que la luna es mucho mejor en la Sociedad de Almas. Odio las mañanas,. Siempre estoy de mal humor porque es otro recordatorio de la cantidad de cosas que no he terminado. Es un asco. Me encanta la noche. Es como un final perfecto para un día. ¿Quieres ver la luna? "- Miré por un momento, en la expresión severa del capitán Hitsugaya, y luego se sentó en el techo junto a Karin-chan.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de la luna en la Sociedad de Almas. Me miró durante unos minutos, pero nunca, siempre y cuando Karin-chan le había dicho a mí. El Capitán Hitsugaya no se había movido desde que comenzó a mirar fijamente al vestido de pijama de Karin-chan, la estructura pequeña. Me puso en marcha una conversación incómoda de nuevo, lo que estaba pasando entre ellos no tenían nada que podría ser mejor provocada por el tema de Hinamori.

-"El capitán Hitsugaya, ¿qué va a pasar con las armas de Karin-chan? Nii-sama quiere tener una reunión con Karin-chan por la Academia de Shinigamis, pero ya que usted está cuidando de ella, supongo que debe llevarla a obtener una nueva arma. Karin-chan, ¿qué vas a elegir?"- Vi sus dedos temblar un poco. Sólo pude ver la silueta del capitán Hitsugaya y Karin-chan. Podrían haber cambiado lugares, y yo no lo habría descubierto. Karin-chan no tiene curvas, a pesar de que era muy muy delgada. Su cabello era casi estático, como en mal estado como el capitán Hitsugaya, pero su expresión, que era muy vago, tan despreocupada. El rostro del capitán Hitsugaya se volvió hacia el cielo negro desvaneciendo, sus ojos reflejan una tristeza austera.

El Capitán Hitsugaya resopló después de que hizo la pregunta. -"No importa el Capitán Yamamoto colocándola bajo mi cuidado hasta que encuentra otra forma de traerla de vuelta al mundo vivo de Karin el alma fue dañada parcialmente congelada, y demoler,.. Fue llevada de regreso al mundo real, por lo que su gigai iba a morir, y no su alma. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer es restaurar su alma con las partículas de espíritu muy densas, y hacer un gigai. El Capitán Yamamoto no tiene ninguna intención de que otro Kurosaki permanezca en la Sociedad de Almas, así que no te hagas ilusiones. No me sorprendería si el Capitán Yamamoto decidió pasar el recuerdo de este lugar después de que él arregla su alma."- Me río crueles entró en el silencio sereno. El Capitán Hitsugaya estaba siendo muy enojados por esto ...

La sonrisa de Karin parecía haber parpadeado un poco, pero sus ojos aún reflejaba las estrellas, despreocupada y libre. -"El viento está carbonizado y las estrellas son tenues;. No dejes que la desesperación, por el corazón se manche. Mi único deseo es ser capaz de proteger a mi familia, y siempre que puedo ver sin sombra, no albergo que se desea "- Ella respiró hondo y se echó a reír. -"Me siento libre aquí, después de ver a Toshiro, siempre me he preguntado si había tenido alguna vez divercion, alguna vez libre, pero si nunca hubiera tenido la diversión, ¿por qué lo haría con mucho tiempo para que, ya sabes ... por lo tanto.? el gusto de hacerlo ... "- Se levantó de un salto y agarró los hombros del capitán Hitsugaya y tiró de él hacia abajo sobre el techo a su lado. El capitán parecía indignado por unos instantes, pero luego comenzó a agrietarse cuando Karin-chan le hizo cosquillas, empujándolo en el costado y debajo de las axilas.

Karin-chan hizo una mueca como la mirada severa en el rostro del capitán Hitsugaya se convirtió en una expresión infantil de la indignación y la diversión.

-"Rukia-san, ¡vamos! Agarra los pies de Toshiro!"- Mientras reflexionaba, Karin-chan había agarrado las manos del capitán y la izó hasta él. Confundida, agarro los dos pies del capitán, y observo con asombro cómo Karin-chan trató de tirar de todo en el techo. Debido a su tamaño Karin-chan, sin embargo, el capitán Hitsugaya se retiró hacia arriba y abajo, cada vez que cerca de golpearse la cabeza con las tejas. Karin-chan disfruto de los gritos que vienen de él, lo admito, eso sí, me tuve que reír en voz baja. Después de un par de columpios y los gritos, Karin-chan y me tiró el capitán Hitsugaya sobre el techo, y miró a la luna ajuste de nuevo.

-"¿Ves? Apuesto a que podrías tener una vida mucho mejor si no estuvieras tan tenso todo el tiempo. Es por eso que hemos elaborado un plan! Vamos a conseguir que un amigo maldita"- Cuerpo de Karin-chan se volcó y murmuró: -"Toshiro, eres un niño pequeño. Actuar como si eres uno. Rukia-san ..."- Mi cabeza inclinada hacia arriba en el sonido de mi nombre. Después de que el ejercicio físico agotador, me derrumbó entre el capitán Hitsugaya y Karin-chan. -"Todo el mundo aquí lleva una cazadora alma. ¿Cómo puedo obtener una ... no lo compro? Usted dijo Toshiro se me va a llevar a ella ..."- Se dejó llevar un poco. Karin-chan intentó levantarse, pero le destrozó la mano por debajo de su pie y se deslizó, estrellándose de las tejas. Que se abría y se apresuró a levantarse. El Capitán Hitsugaya se sentó en la esquina, furioso por lo que acababa de hacer.

-"¿Ichigo no se lo dijo?"- El idiota probablemente nunca pensó que Karin iba a intentar convertirse en un shinigami.- "Un asesino alma es reiatsu del usuario moldeada en un arma. Usted lo crea uno mismo, la combinación de su energía espiritual, haciendolo muy denso, una arma llena de reiatsu llamada Slayer Soul. Para que usted sea capaz de crear un Slayer Soul, haremos que te pongan en una situación peligrosa para la vida, donde te verás obligado a crear, o morir de nuevo. Si usted se muere, se le reencarnado, por lo que no es una broma. Capitán Hitsugaya va a supervisar esta simulación, ya que estas bajo su cuidado. Para casos especiales como tú, por lo general crean situaciones diferentes, así que prepárate! "- Sonreí, deseándole suerte. Karin-chan no moriria dos veces tan fácilmente, con seguridad.

….

Los tres nos sentamos en el techo de dos-ocho de la mañana. La voz de la teniente Matsumoto se oía mientras cantaba en la ducha. Irónicamente, Karin-chan y los ojos del capitán Hitsugaya, tanto comenzaron a temblar. Cuando ambos se notó que estaban haciendo la misma cosa, Karin-chan metida en el dedo medio y puso los ojos en el cielo de nuevo a la iluminación. Fue este gesto grosero que forzó la salida del capitán Hitsugaya. Yo lo seguía, le había advertido sobre la reunión, hasta que Rangiku-san salió del pasillo, con el pelo envuelto en una toalla negro, una camisa grande y la ropa interior.

El Capitán Hitsugaya no parecía afectado por esto, ya que pasó junto, sin un segundo vistazo. Saludé con la mano nerviosa y comenze a predicar otra vez. Su ritmo era especialmente rápido, ya que tuve que correr para mantenerme al día con su ritmo. Dentro de la oficina, comenzó a dar vueltas por su escritorio y murmurando frases pequeñas. Mi cuerpo estaba pegado a la silla, los ojos le miraba con curiosidad mientras hablaba. -"No hay respuesta... aprobado ... dejando...alma ..."-Estas palabras siguieron escapando de sus pensamientos confusos. En el momento en que dejó de caminar fue cuando Renji, Ichigo, y Kira entraron en la oficina, Karin estaba envuelto bajo la axila de Ichigo, con una expresión de rabia. Su cabeza se levantó justo cuando Renji pronunció la palabra -"Karin"-. Sus ojos parecían brillar de un color rojo saludable.

Me puse de pie, y le indicó a Ichigo dejar a Karin-chan.

El cuerpo delgado de Karin-chan cayó al suelo con un golpe. Me fulminó con la mirada en el pecho descamisado de Ichigo con enojo. Yo no era tan alto, por lo que su pecho era el jefe de nivel. Maldiciendo, Karin-chan intentado rastrear y disparar a todos. Kira, Renji y el capitán Hitsugaya habían empezado a hablar. Me atrajo a Karin-chan fuera del grupo, con unas cuantas llamadas de -"Hinamori-chan y la historia de Capitán Hitsugaya ..."- Esta frase de inmediato le llamó la atención, y pronto, las dos estábamos en el techo de nuevo. Este lugar era como un imán para Karin-chan. Dejó que sus pies cuelgan del borde, con la cabeza hacia el cielo.

-"Rukia-san, que en este lío de Toshiro ... ¿Por qué no puede simplemente ir a rescatar a su amiga?"-

Había pensado que mi respuesta sobre los tiempos con cuidado antes de muchos.- "Karin-chan"- puesto que puse mi mano sobre su hombro con cuidado,con miedo de lo que sería su reacción una vez que empecé con Ichigo. -" los deberes de Toshiro como capitán del Gotei 13 son más importante para él que la amistad, el amor y los sentimientos que es la forma en que la sociedad funciona,. Que no se habría convertido en un capitán, si se basó en las emociones. Ichigo se basó en las emociones. Que fue imprudente, y por eso, me salvó. Siempre hay una pequeña posibilidad de que todos los impares puede ser desafiado, pero en el Capitán Hitsugaya y el caso Hinamori-chan, que pocas posibilidades ha sido aplastado... algo microscópico. La Sociedad de Almas quiere conseguir deshacerse de Hinamori-chan, pero no para matarla. Matarla podría disminuir su reputación. En cambio, hay un proceso en el que un alma es encerrada y confinada en un espacio hasta que se reencarna. Este espacio fue hecho por el Capitán General , es un lugar donde poco a poco el alma se debilitó y destruyó. Es difícil para el capitán Hitsugaya,. Estoy segura, pero esta situación es mucho peor que mi encierro "-

-"Ellos eran amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejar de ser un capitán y salvar a su amiga? Si eran amigos, no sólo debe sentarse aquí y dejar que esta chica muere!"- Vislumbro el rostro de Karin-chan confirmó que era el ingenuo creer esta afirmación. Tan ingenuo, tan joven, y tanto potencial que albergaba lo que cree que Ichigo.

Tragué saliva, tratando de ocultar mi lapsus momentáneo. -"Karin-chan, si el capitán Hitsugaya fuera a buscar a Hinamori-chan, de una u otra iba a morir. Él no busca para ella, porque teme lo que le pasaría a ella sí lo hace. No es porque no le desea. Es sólo que... el capitán Hitsugaya quiere que Hinamori-chan viva más tiempo. Se odia por no mirar, y él se odia aún más si le miró y le hizo morir. ¿Me entiendes? "-

Karin-chan se balanceaba atrás y adelante, tratando de pensar con claridad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados. Cuando habló, su voz parecía confundida. -"Así que lo que estamos diciendo es que él se sienta y espera a su muerte, ¿que es cuando se va a sentir mejor? Es un amor extraño, si usted me pregunta ..."- Se quedó así durante un minuto, y la dejó sin aliento bruscamente. La masticación en la lengua un poco, ella empezó a hablar, esta vez más cauto. -"Rukia-san, esta es una pregunta hipotética ..."-

-"Si Ichigo volvió a Kurakara y comenzó a salir con Orihime, ¿sería feliz por ellos? ¿No es lo mismo? Orihime le gusta Ichigo, y es Ichigo muy cercano a ella. Usted es un shinigami, y que podría ser sólo un chico normal que un día... Él sabe que sería mejor para él a amar a una chica que vive... no, un shinigami. ¿Estaría bien para sentarse y ver una historia de amor "todo este ocurra?"-Haciendo girar el pulgar en la boca, me miró fijamente expresión lejana Karin-chan. Nunca se me había ocurrido o no a Ichigo que empezar a salir Inoue-san.

-Nunca.-

Débilmente, me las arreglé para contestar.- "Bueno, verás ... Yo sólo soy amiga de Ichigo, yo duermo en su armario, le digo al hueco son más, pero tarde o temprano se va a encontrar a alguien más que no violaría las leyes de ninguna más que voy.. Volver a la Sociedad de Almas y el reloj Inoue-san y Ichigo ... tener una vida feliz. "- Me interrumpió y miró al cielo, preguntándose si eso es realmente lo que sentía. De repente, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en alta voz mi Karin-chan.

-"Me gusta más que la chica Orihime. Tienes más nervio y más fibra. Definitivamente, usted puede apoyar a Ichigo cuando está aflojando el ritmo, ahora que estoy muerto. Y esa chica ... Orihime actos como ella cree que soy un enloqueciendo de cuatro años usted me respeta, y eso me gusta ... "- Ella lo fulminó con la de las tejas. Miré a Karin-chan feliz. Por desgracia, siempre he tenido una idea de que Ichigo se elige la vida más segura. Casarse con su mejor amiga, tener hijos, se establecen, y morir feliz. Fue ... un estilo de vida predecible.

…

Renji y Kira escoltaron a Karin-chan y a Nii-sama después de la reunión. El Capitán Hitsugaya estaba poniendo su cabeza sobre el escritorio, probablemente durmiendo la siesta, en su oficina. Yo estaba hablando con Ichigo, con mis pensamientos sobre Inoue-san. Él me decía que el capitán Hitsugaya le había dicho que íbamos a jugar un partido de fútbol por el bien de su dignidad. Me había reído y siguió pensando, hasta que la mano de Ichigo me rozó la frente y dijo: -"Rukia, ¿estas triste porque me voy?"-

Mis cejas estaban levantadas, enojada, en realidad creo que lo echaría de menos. Una imagen de la cara sonriente de Inoue-san estalló en mi cabeza, y me enrojeció como otra imagen de Inoue-san y Ichigo besarse bajo un árbol de Sakura floreció en mi cabeza. Cerré de un golpe en el cuello de Ichigo y sopló un trato cruel, -"estoy completamente extasiado te vas. ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy muy feliz por esos árboles Sakura que tienen que mirarte y…"- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par en par y Me aparté. -"Usted y su boca grande ..."- Terminé sin convicción. Enojada, le suspiró y miró hacia el cielo brillante. -"Odio las mañanas. Karin-chan estaba en lo cierto. Noches que se sienta mucho mejor."-

Ichigo se quedó mirando el cielo también. Me miró, furioso de que me había engañado. Yo estaba muerta; Ichigo e Inoue-san no lo estaban. Estaba bien, si se juntaron y comenzó una nueva vida juntos. Yo estaba muy feliz de ver que lo hagan. De hecho, me viene a la boda y estar justo en frente de ellos cuando se besaron. Eso fue lo feliz que era.

Ichigo se acercó a mí, un poco confundido acerca de mi reacción. -"Oye, Rukia, sé que probablemente me encanta aquí en la Sociedad de Almas. Sólo ver a Karin, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que sane apropiadamente para que ella pueda regresar de forma segura. Si ella está atrapada aquí con Renji y Kira para el resto de su... la vida ... la muerte ... No creo que me gustaría tener una vida libre de culpa. "-

No mencionó mi nombre. Eso fue muy confuso... No fue como si yo no iba a quedarme aquí.

-"¡Hey! Yo vivo en la Sociedad de Almas también! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Voy a tener que permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas para el resto de mi muerte, pero yo soy demasiada pequeña en su vida que se ha olvidado mencionarme?"- Parecía sorprendido por un momento, pero rápidamente se disculpó y trató de encubrir su error.

-"En este ... Bueno, Rukia, siempre pensé que te quedarias conmigo. Que tendría que buscar malditos huecos por mucho tiempo, ¿no?"-

-"¿que hay de Ishida-kun, Chad-kun, y Inoue-san? ... me quedaré con ustedes hasta que esté listo. Si me voy, entonces usted es independiente!"- Yo saqué la lengua y se golpeó la cabeza con el puño. Me quedé con el estado de ánimo alegre por un rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que Rangiku-san se apretaba contra la pared de ladrillo, mirando hacia nosotros con alegría. Saludó con la mano cuando me vio mirándola.

-"Juego de fútbol, ¿verdad? El Capitán olvidó de incluir por lo que será el árbitro. Ustedes parecen ser infeliz. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Si Renji y Rukia-san, finalmente empezar a salir, o 'fresita' teniendo dificultades para dejar ir de Rukia-san? "- La cara de Ichigo se puso rojo de ira.

-"Rangiku-san, ¿no deberías estar con el capitán Hitsugaya?"-

-"Sí, Toushiro necesita su ayuda. Él dijo que tenía que arreglar las cosas tres veces para asegurarse de que no se metan todo en sus papeles."- Un molesto Ichigo estaba mirando todo con saña en la bonita, señora de grandes pechos delante de nosotros.

El rostro angelical de Rangiku-san brillaba angelicalmente. Agitó el comentario fuera y sonrió ampliamente a mí, -"él estaba demasiado tenso sobre la llegada de Karin-chan así que se olvidó de mí. Acabo de escuchar toda la reunión y se enteró del partido de fútbol. Ichigo, estará con Inoue -chan solo, sin Rukia-san, ¿verdad? "- Este comentario se detuvo por completo toda la conversación.

El perfume de vainilla de Rangiku-san flotaba alrededor de nosotros incluso después de que ella se fue. He oído la palabra, "Hormonas", salen de su boca mientras se alejaba, pero era distinto. La última cosa que necesitaba hablar era de Inoue-san y la relación de Ichigo, que trataba de las hormonas y tal. Yo me salvé de un 'crack' sonido que proviene de la construcción. Aliviada, Ichigo y corrí por el pasillo y abrio la oficina del capitán Hitsugaya. De pie en el centro de la habitación estaba el capitán Hitsugaya, despierto, y mirando fijamente a la mesa rota. La mesa había sido rebanada por la mitad, congelado, y ahora a la formación de grietas en fragmentos pequeños. Estaba temblando, todavía confusa y vacilante entre el sueño.

Ichigo golpeó la mejilla del capitán, y en cuestión de segundos, el capitán Hitsugaya estaba completamente despierto, su mano alrededor del cuello de Ichigo. -"No lo hagas.. No…. Eso..."- El capitán Hitsugaya le susurró con voz ronca, atravesando una daga en la cara sudor de Ichigo. Dejó caer la mano y se dirigió al baño de la oficina, las salpicaduras de agua en la cara. No había pensado que el capitán Hitsugaya sonámbulo, o incluso luchó en sus sueños, pero tal vez, siendo su edad, aún tenía que en él.

…

Karin-chan volvió la espalda, los ojos muy abiertos, y temblores. Nii-sama le daba mucho miedo, a veces, y Karin-chan estaba muy asustada. Incluso Renji y Kira se alejaron cuando se resbaló a través de la multitud, escalofríos y agarrar el mando a su cuarto. El Capitán Hitsugaya sólo levantó la ceja y volvió a trabajar. En cuestión de minutos, sin embargo, Karin-chan se había convertido en su uniforme de Shinigami, y estaba practicando sus patadas y despejes al aire libre.

Dando una mirada a Ichigo, el capitán Hitsugaya salió al patio y recogió el balón pateado. -"Vamos a empezar, entonces."-

La predicción de la teniente Matsumoto se hizo realidad. Fue árbitro. Karin-chan y el capitán Hitsugaya eligieron a sus compañeros de equipo con cuidado. Curiosamente, Karin-chan eligió a Kira en primer lugar, y sonrió ampliamente de él. Parecía muy cómodo a su alrededor. El Capitán Hitsugaya me eligió a mí sin pensarlo dos veces, alegando que era mejor manejar que Ichigo y Renji. Kira señaló a Ichigo y Karin-chan eligió a su hermano. Renji estaba confundido, obviamente, por qué era la última opción.

Los dos goles fueron las dos vallas que encierran el patio y la vivienda del resto del mundo. Karin-chan había tomado la libertad para dibujar cajas grandes por igual a cada lado de la valla, diciendo que sería el cuadro del portero. Lanzar una moneda al aire, el capitán Hitsugaya, con aire de suficiencia, consiguió el saque de salida. Karin-chan ordenó a su hermano como el delito y Kira como defensa. El Capitán Hitsugaya tiró abajo a Renji a la defensa ya sí mismo como delito, me obligó a correr por todas partes como centrocampista, al igual que Karin-chan.

La defensa de Kira fue buena, pero había grietas definitivas, ya que había anotado tres puntos ya. Renji estaba tan acostumbrado a jugar a la ofensiva, no tenía ni idea de cómo bloquear y patadas contra Karin e Ichigo. Estaba descuidado, y un poco desordenado, pero antes del descanso, el marcador fue de tres a dos, nos conduce. Karin-chan ladraba órdenes a Ichigo y Kira, decidida a ganar. Habían decidido que Karin jugaría de portera, mientras Kira e Ichigo jugaron en la ofensiva, dejando a ella por sí misma. El Capitán Hitsugaya no habia cambiado sus posiciones y continuó a través del juego.

El resultado de Karin convertirse en el portero fue todo un éxito. Para ella, por supuesto. Ichigo y Kira se unieron en Renji, por lo que es casi imposible para él para bloquear las patadas. El Capitán Hitsugaya no había hecho un solo gol desde que Karin-chan se había convertido en un portera. Estaba decidida a impedir ferozmente que él ganara, pero me las arreglé para hacer unos pocos. Los últimos minutos del juego era increíble, sin embargo. A pesar de que se redujeron a uno, el resultado es seis a cinco, el capitán Hitsugaya parecía ser resuelta en su decisión de ganar (o al menos empate). Ichigo y Kira estaban celebrando su victoria ya, después de haberse alineado a ambos lados de Karin-chan, no hacer un movimiento para tratar de disparar a más goles.

La sonrisa de Karin-chan era inconfundible como lo inició. Esta vez, se mueve el capitán Hitsugaya eran más rápidos, una mirada feroz ardor en los ojos. Se deslizó alrededor de Kira e Ichigo, pasando muy cerca del pie de Kira. A unos metros delante de Karin-chan, su pie comenzó a arder con el reiatsu. Haciendo uso de su pie derecho, lo golpeó en el aire y lo empujó hacia adelante, mirando a la figura de Karin-chan. Ella estaba cronometrando el salto que estaba a punto de hacer. Karin-chan ni siquiera estaba mirando al capitán Hitsugaya. Había flash se puso delante de ella, y la dejó encima, antes de que tuviera tiempo para llegar a sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

La pelota cayó a pocos metros de la meta, y en silencio, él lo empujó pulgadas

Rangiku-san miró, horrorizada por lo que su capitán acababa de hacer. El reloj sonó en voz alta, y haciendo clic en la cerró, ella corrió hacia la figura caída. Sin un segundo vistazo al capitán Hitsugaya, me agarró de Ichigo y Renji, y atrapandola a ella. Karin-chan había sido tirado al suelo por los tobillos, por lo que su cabeza había caído bastante difícil en el suelo. Parecía mareada, y hablaba de manera muy extraña. Caminando tambaleante, parecía borracha.

-"Toushiro, yo ... tenía un ... poco ... muy poco combate Los sentimientos de que Hina ... lo Hinamori ... Usted ama a su honor y el orgullo más ... más ... "- Un hipo escapó de su garganta. -"Más que el amor. Sí ... Es por eso que usted acaba volviendo loco me golpeó en el suelo!"- En este punto, parecía como un niño borracho y loco. -"Olvida lo que dije sobre el rescate de ella! Sólo seguir adelante, por amor de Dios! Olvídate de la persona maldita y seguir adelante! Eres un chico con mal estado en mal estado sentimientos, y te vas a estropear todo el mundo a tu alrededor! "- Ella se rió y se ahogó con su saliva. -"Yo gano ... ¿verdad?"- Ella levantó la mirada hacia Rangiku-san.

Rangiku-san asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y trató de llevar a la espalda en el interior.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que nos tenemos que ir?"- La voz de Ichigo atravesó el silencio sorprendido que había caído después de Karin-chan había sido noqueada. -"Quiero quedarme aquí hasta que recupere la conciencia."- Se abrió paso entre todos nosotros y siguieron a Karin-chan en el pasillo.


	6. El amor no tiene límites

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

El amor no tiene límites

(Punto de vista de Toushiro)

Desde las palabras del partido de fútbol, Karin, he tenido un dolor en el pecho. Matsumoto había llevado a Karin a su habitación, y todo el mundo se había separado. Ichigo, Rukia y Matsumoto se reunieron alrededor de la niña alucinante. Renji y Kira hacían trámites para mí. Yo estaba en el techo, meditando.

No importa lo que dijera Karin, sus palabras eran siempre exactas. Odiaba a esta chica. Todo lo que ella dice siempre tiene sentido. Ella siempre dio en el blanco conmigo. Ella entiende todo lo que había dicho acerca de Hinamori, y cavó más profundo, hasta que me vi obligado a rechazarla.¡ La gente me trata con más respeto que eso! Sin embargo, el elemento misterioso de todo lo brutal, la verdad, me dijo que ella era capaz de averiguar lo que no había descubierto. Yo era egoísta, y yo lo sabía. Yo no había tratado de dar la cara por Hinamori durante la reunión, la reunión que iba a decidir si debía o no ser encarcelada. Yo había sufrido a través de la reunión y, a continuación, me había empujado a un pozo de la autocompasión.

Hinamori era el ser más importante en la Sociedad de Almas, para mí. Ella era mi amiga, mi primer amor, y yo la había traicionado. Por eso me estaba ahogando en la autocompasión y la realización horrible que yo había votado por ella para ser confinada. Y Karin, Karin Kurosaki, con su increíblemente ingenuidad había imaginado todo esto. Había descubierto lo que mi relación con ella era, como la traicione a ella, mis actos egoístas, y todo lo que había tratado de alejarme. Todavía me estaba ahogando.

Las palabras de Karin me persiguieron durante horas, mientras estaba sentado en el techo, meditando. Sus expresiones en blanco moldeado en la cara Hinamori después de un rato. Sus apariciones alegres se reflejan mutuamente; Hinamori con más de un brillante resplandor suave, y de Karin con una sonrisa dura y decidida. Yo había cometido tantos errores con Karin, yo la había matado, entonces reveló mis pensamientos y sentimientos acerca de Hinamori, y luego hizo decir a los... Esas palabras acerca de Hinamori y yo. En pocas palabras, el alma de Karin tendría que ser elaborada con rapidez, para que ella pudiera salir tan pronto como sea posible. Yo no tenía ganas de sufrir con más sentimientos de culpa por más tiempo. Sobre todo después de el sueño de loco que tenía, después de la reunión:

Una luz radiante se refleja en la tierra fría, fría. Una pequeña figura estaba sentada en la hierba que reflejaba, su forma distorsionada y difícil de hacer en la dura luz, dulce. Me acerqué a la figura con increíble gracia y velocidad de aterrizaje a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro pálido, perfecto. El rostro de la figura frágil fue señalado en el suelo, un manto que oculta su cuerpo menudo. Ella levantó la vista, una expresión de dolor pintado en la cara normalmente dulce.

-"Shirou-chan! Mira la hierba! Era tan hermosa! ... Pero entonces la luz hace que el hielo desaparezca... Fue tan hermoso hace unos momentos. Era de noche. A continuación, se presentó. Shirou-chan, ¿por qué siempre hay que hacer todo lo bello desaparecer? pensé que me amabas... ¿Cómo puedes amarme, cuando estoy encerrada? "- Sus lágrimas se descendieron sobre la brizna de hierba que ocupó, congelarlo, y su mano.

Extendí la mano, para sostener su mano, pero parecía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. A la vez, su mano se retiró de la mía, y gimió, y se alejó. -"Shirou-chan, me dijiste que me ayudarias a salir de este infierno ... Tu amor duele. ¡Voy a morir!"- Se puso de pie, con los ojos cerrados, el brazo sacado. Su brazo se había convertido en una lámina de hielo, apuntando directamente a mí.

El delicado rostro de Hinamori estaba enojado y dolido. En silencio, ella se movió hacia mí, como yo me alejé. Estridente, ella empezó a hablar. -"Shirou-chan, me has traicionado! ¡Usted me apartó de su orgullo! Si mi valor en su vida era inferior a su orgullo, por favor, dímelo ahora!"- Las lágrimas se perdían por su rostro, la creación de un pálido en su cara, como un dios estatura que nos rodea sobre la imagen en el aire. El pasó de la dulzura de miel inminente, a un frágil azul eléctrico. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí; determinación de limpiar todas las demás emociones de su cara.

Yo tenía miedo. Yo era culpable, y este interrogatorio me estaba haciendo sentir suicida.

Hinamori se alzaba sobre mí, y con una sola palabra, ella escupió todo lo que había hecho por ella. -"¡Traidor!"- Como en cámara lenta, su mano pálida, casi sin vida me levantó la cara temblando. Su otra mano, todavía completamente congelada fue derribando en la mejilla. Mis ojos vidriosos, teniendo en la imagen perfecta de Hinamori, las lágrimas cristalinas, sus ojos dolorosos, lívido, y la cuchilla cada vez más cerca ...

En ese segundo de la realización de ser un traidor, y sabiendo que Hinamori tenía todo el derecho de matarme, me desperté, gritando como loco. Tenía miedo de salir de mi ingenio durante el partido de fútbol, mantener la compostura frente a los demás era muy difícil, ya que yo había tenido el sueño más inquietante acerca de Hinamori. La imagen grabada de las lágrimas de Hinamori y su ira hacia mí, me alimentó durante el partido de fútbol. Mis emociones se arrojaron a cabo en los últimos minutos del juego. Le eché la culpa a Karin por mi sueño, inconscientemente. Ella me había hecho sentir tan culpable que yo había tenido esa pesadilla. Karin se había manchado la perfección de Hinamori en mi mente. Esa fue la cantidad de influencia que estaba dejando que Karin tiene sobre mí. Ahora Karin resultó herida y que iba a ser culpado.

Todo era tan repugnante.

Hubo un sonido cambiante, y un salto detrás de mí. Rukia-san apareció a mi lado, muy ansiosa. Mi cuerpo estaba de cara al sol, pero se sentó frente a mí, bloqueando mi punto de vista. A pesar de que estaba claramente nervioso y preocupado, Rukia-san fue también algo compasiva y triste. -"Capitán Hitsugaya, ha estado en el techo por un largo tiempo... Ichigo le está diciendo adiós a Karin-chan en este momento... ¿Quieres venir? Karin-chan cubiertos para usted, diciendo que te estabas haciendo hincapié en exceso, y quería ganar "- Los ojos de Rukia-san violetas parecían brillar con admiración. -"Ella realmente se pega para arriba para usted, Capitán Hitsugaya ... ¿Quieres decirle algo a Ichigo antes de irse?"- Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, tratando de hacerme mirarla.

A decir verdad, yo no entendía a Karin. Ella era más comprensible que la mayoría de las hembras, pero era difícil de leer. Ella quería ser mi amiga, pero también quería indagar en mi pasado, mi pasado horriblemente que estaba cicatrizado. Es probable que Ichigo que haya molestado cuando empecé a describir a Karin con él, así que decidí tomar el camino más fácil. -"Rukia-san, sólo entregale un mensaje a Ichigo Dígale:.. Estoy trabajando mis pensamientos voy a hablar con él más tarde."- Cambié de posición y vi a Rukia-san morderse los labios, caminar unos pasos, dudar, y seguir adelante.

Metí las manos en los paquetes de mi chaqueta y me dirigi a la sección del techo que era, supuestamente, por encima del techo de Karin. Inclinándose, he descubierto un herpes zóster pocos para crear un agujero. Había una capa delgada antes que el techo tendría un agujero pequeño, pero las ondas sonoras viajaban a través de la delgada capa bastante bien. Pegué el oído al agujero, y escuchado. A la vez, oí una conversación en marcha entre Ichigo, Rukia-san, y Karin.

-"El estrés y el trabajo, y probablemente yo. Mira, Ichi-nii, tú sabes cómo me gusta molestar a la gente. Toshiro ha sido sólo una de mis muchas de las víctimas!"- No era una sonrisa. -"Me estaba preguntando por ella, ¿sabes?"- la voz de Karin era inusualmente alta y alegre falsamente. -"Por no hablar de que dije todas esas cosas estúpidas allí ..."-

La voz de Ichigo era ronca. -"Es bueno que usted sabe lo molesto que puedes ser. Sin embargo, eres una chica. No debería haberle disparado. No está bien."- Un resoplido vino desde el fondo seguido de un incómodo -"nunca te he disparado!"-

-"¡Ichi-nii! ¿A quién le importa lo que es de buena educación o no? Sería extraordinariamente molesto si fuera un caballero! Te lo juro, todo el mundo espera un hombre para ser perfecto, pero el mundo se estaria volviendo loco sin vida, si lo tuviera. Ichi-nii, usted, usted mismo, tiene que admitir que no es exactamente el "hombre perfecto", ¿verdad? "- Hubo un silencio incómodo después de la intervención de Karin. Me discutí reflexionando si debia o no tomar lo que había dicho sobre mí como un cumplido o un insulto. Compuse después de un momento de contemplación, decidí que había llegado a más de un insulto.

-"Karin-chan, ¿Puedo ver su punto acerca de Ichigo, pero no le afecta en absoluto acerca de las acciones del Capitán Hitsugaya?"- La voz de Rukia-san fue la luz y los interesados. Parecía como si ella pensaba que Karin era una enferma mental, que era una posibilidad muy probable, teniendo en cuenta que solo me defendió delante de su hermano. Karin, la chica que parecía seguir y seguir con mi egoísmo y tal. Había algo mal con toda la situación, pero me quedé escuchando.

-"¡Oh, está bien!"- La alegre voz era demasiado, sobre todo para una chica como Karin.- "Sólo hizo hincapié en Toshiro! ¡Está bien! Deberíamos estar hablando de Ichi-nii, ¿verdad? Yo sólo voy a quedarme aquí hasta que mi alma es todos los parches de arriba. Hasta entonces, voy a estar con Rukia-san! Y… ¿Ichi-nii ? Prométeme que no tendras ninguna novias ... Es realmente repugnante pensar en ti y una chica desconocida que extienda... "- Casi me ahogo en el pensamiento. No parecía haber ningún comentario después de su solicitud. Reuní las tejas excavadas, y cautelosamente los colocó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta el raspado sonidos que vienen de arriba de sus cabezas.

Se tomó un tiempo antes de que oyera Ichigo y Rukia-san hablando en el pasillo. Con cuidado, me arrastre hasta el borde del techo, y se apoderó de uno de los más estables, las tejas de servidumbre, y bajó a mí mismo. Justo al lado de mí, ya que se dejó caer, era la ventana del dormitorio de Karin. En el interior, que estaba sentada en su cama, una toalla sobre los hombros, mirando triste. Di unos golpecitos en la ventana suavemente, pero ella se asustó tanto que golpeó la pierna de la esquina la cama, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, mientras me miraba.

Saludé con la mano y señale hacia la ventana, indicando que quería entrar el calor del exterior era insoportable, especialmente para una persona adicta al hielo, como es mi caso. Karin vino cojeando a la gran ventana, la abrió, y lanzó abrirlo. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada con llave, la puerta del baño abierta, y el ventilador. Con todo, la habitación estaba bastante fresca, el olor del cabello de Karin flotaba por la habitación. Yo odiaba el olor del champú; Matsumoto vainilla y tostado Miel. El olor era muy fuerte y dulce también. Karin pareció darse cuenta de mi disgusto, y murmuró: -"Era o esto, o Renji 'champú varonil,' o quieres que huela como un" hombre viril ", entonces no hacen ningún comentario."- Su tono era cómico, ya que acababa de pegado por mí.

Yo prefería quedarme con lo que había oído en secreto, así que en vez de la espalda de insultar, me limite a asentir. Ella siguió secándose el pelo, encorvado sobre su cama, mirándome. El balón de fútbol del juego estaba por debajo de su mano izquierda. Karin rebotó la pelota varias veces, tratando de hacer que me sintiera molesto, o hablar, o conseguir algún tipo de reacción. Por curiosidad, comencé una conversación.

-"¿Cómo están tus heridas?"- A mí en realidad no me importaban un comino sus heridas, pero al ser la persona amable que era, me decidí a tratar de buscar que se trate.

"¿Física o mentalmente?. Mi pierna me duele como el infierno ahora mismo, y me estoy perdiendo a Ichi-nii, por no mencionar que estoy muerta, y me tropecé por lo que se las arreglaba para amarrar. Esto, por cierto, no trabajo, así que tienes que llamarme Kurosaki-Senpai, o yo podría llamarte Shiro. Note que no añadi el "chan" al igual que su novia querida, Hinamori, a quien no lo reconoce. Es que yo no veo por qué usted se merece mi respeto. "- Ella me apartó de la cama con el pie, e hizo una mirada enfurruñada, que me pareció aún más molesta que sus expresiones típicas.

Con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo un mohín, y la mejilla en la pelota de fútbol, Karin casi parecía una muñeca de cerámica fea. Suspirando levemente, ella empezó a hablar de nuevo con normalidad. -"Por lo tanto, Shiro, Ichi-nii se va para la universidad y esa chica Inoue. Supongoque Ichi-nii debe ser atraído a las masas ... en el pecho, pero Ichi-nii nunca ha sido parte de un pervertido. Inoue es una gran sanadora, pero ella es débil. Rukia-san tiene el cerebro y el poder. Espero ... que Ichi-nii la eliga a la chica adecuada. "- Por el rabillo de mi ojo, Karin se movió un poco en su posición de sentado. -"Ichi-nii es un tonto. Es un buen tipo, pero que no entiende cómo trabajan las mentes de las niñas. ¡El infierno, ni siquiera puedo entender! Lo único que sé es que Orihime tiene una cosa para él, y Rukia a su pareja. "- Mi cabeza se apartó de Karin, ya que estaba examinando los mechones de pelo que se negaron a permanecer en el lugar. No dejaban de caer sobre mis ojos, por lo que es extremadamente irritante para mirar por encima de ellos. Por eso, cuando Karin se abalanzó sobre mí, inmediatamente quedó sin aliento en el peso y se derrumbó.

Gimiendo y controlando mi ira, levante a la niña. Tal vez fue porque tenía los músculos de jugar al fútbol, o simplemente porque era gorda, pero Karin era muy pesada. Su pierna derecha estaba floja contra mi cuello, mientras que la izquierda siguió pateando. Cabreado como el infierno de ahora, me cerró de golpe su cuerpo sobre la cama y le di una mirada intensa. La cara de Karin estaba en blanco, inocente, me mantuvo a raya a soplar un fusible, la misma cara que me dijeron que tenía que calmarse. Que podía derrotar a la mierda fuera de ella cuando iba a recibir mi formación.

Karin eligió el silencio para abrir una conversación sobre "Ichigo, Orihime y Rukia un triangulo de amor" toda la cuestión. ¿Se supone que las hermanas interfieren en la vida de sus hermanos? ¿Era eso normal? Me pareció interesante, por lo menos ella no me estaba diciendo lo perfecto que era Ichigo.

-"Ichi-NII tiene hormonas ahora. Es gracioso. Siempre está enrojeciendo cada vez que Orihime es todo, y creo que es muy dulce con ella. Es tan estúpido, ¿no es así Toshiro? No se da cuenta de que Rukia-san se irá si se va y se mete en todo, ¿con Orihime? "- Ella sacó su pierna inerte cerca de su cuerpo acurrucado y volvió a suspirar. -"¿Son todos los muchachos tan estúpidos pmara no entender, Toshiro? Teniendo en cuenta que usted parece ser más inteligente que la mayoría de los chicos, pero sigues siendo un hombre. Un hombre sin amor, la vida, y bastante violenta maldita. ¿No has conocido a Orihime? ¿Cuál fue tu impresión acerca de ella? "-

He había encontrado muy pocas cosas que no parecían como una perfecta ama de casa de Orihime. Era tímida, por último a la batalla, y siempre de buen corazón. A pesar de que probablemente la había gustado Ichigo durante mucho tiempo, que había sufrido bajo la sombra de Rukia. Había una razón, también. Rukia es una chica joven con una actitud femenina, en el corazón. Ella pudo imponer a Ichigo y obligarle a hacer todo lo que ella quería que hiciera, sin llegar a esforzarse demasiado. Sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, sin embargo, me decidí a ser neutral respecto a esta situación. Sinceramente, creo que Ichigo se ha elegido el que podría haber lo calmó; Orihime. -"Buena chica. Rukia es salvaje y como acaba de Ichigo. Ichigo no puede realmente tener una verdadera relación con un shinigami, sin embargo. Es decir, a menos que esté dispuesto a morir. En cuyo caso, le desanime."- En mi mente, me las arreglé un -"Porque yo no quiero otro Kurosaki merodeando por aquí"-

-"Lo sé, pero el amor no tiene límites, ¿no?"-

-"No hay límites ...?"-

-"Sí. Usted no sólo dejar de amar a alguien sólo porque se haya ido. El hecho de que Rukia-san este muerta no quiere decir que Ichi-nii no puede amarla... Cuando mi prima de 28 años se estaba muriendo de cáncer, y yo no podía ayudarla, no deje de amarla. La llamé un par de semanas antes de su muerte, y ella me dijo que iba a ir a un lugar mejor. Yo tenía sólo cinco años, ¿sabes? pensé que se refería a ir de vacaciones, y yo le dije que quería ir con ella, porque mi padre había dicho a mamá que se había ido a un lugar mejor, como unas vacaciones que tomaría mucho tiempo para volver despues. Creo que mi prima pensó que yo era en broma, porque ella me dijo que me iba a tomar cuando yo estaba lista para ir. Pensé que quería decir que yo era demasiado poco, porque todo el mundo era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que 'morir' en serio significa. "- Karin hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y continuó. Sus ojos estaban empañados, como si estuviera atrapada en esta historia.

-"A Yuzu se le dijo que mi primo que estaba pasando unas largas vacaciones, también. Le dije a mi prima que yo no era demasiado pequeña y yo quería venir. Pensé que me estaba culpando por ser demasiado pequeña, así que me enojé. Al final, ella me dijo que me amaba de verdad y todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que ella volviera. La odiaba. Me odié por ser demasiado chica. "- Su cabeza se volvió hacia mí. -"Toshiro, ¿suena familiar? ¿Le han salvado a mi prima si se pudiera, o le dejaran morir? Me hubiera salvado. Me hubiera desafiado todos los pronósticos para salvarla."- Luego, sonriendo casi maníaco, se levantó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mí.

-"Era una broma, ¿vale? Deja de mirarme así!"- Se interrumpió cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo. -"¡La media! No se supone que me hacen cosquillas!"- Ella se reía tanto, no hubo ningún sonido que sale. Era divertido, incluso cuando me abordó en la cama y comenzó a meter el puente de la nariz con la punta del pie. Yo, por el otro lado, estaba lanzando la almohada a la cabeza, dar en el blanco cada vez.

Tomando su dedo del pie y haciéndole cosquillas, ella trató de reprimir su risa temblando, pero era demasiado visible. -"Las bromas hacen reír a la gente, Karin. Eso no era una broma."- Me sonrió con sarcasmo, pero fue una patada en el estómago por el otro pie.

-"Pero hubo un amor moral, el derecho no tiene límites…¿ Ichi-nii puede amar a Rukia-san si él está realmente dedicado?."- Con una voz más pequeña, me encontré, -"Y se puede amar a Hinamori si quieres, no lo tiene que ocultar "- Que se burlaba de lo interior, Karin estaba tratando de conseguir que le diga lo que siento por Hinamori. Era extraño lo mucho que Karin estaba tratando de hablar sólo para mí, y entonces actuar como un marimacho. Podía haber sido sólo como una chica real, como Yuzu y Orihime;, tímida, cariñoso, ingenua y completamente, pero que había sido tan adelantado que se había suicidado, y seguía estudiando este tema.

¿Por qué era tan persistente? Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta incómoda, mierda que me estaba tirando mientras la mirada hacia el rostro de Karin sudoración. Las gotas de sudor le corrían por sus mejillas, por el cuello, y desapareció. Me dio unas palmaditas en el pie y se volvió hacia la puerta.-"Sana y prepararse para la escuela. Tenemos una reunión de capitanes para el hueco recién descubierto. Voy a ver el resto de ustedes en pocas horas."- No había ningún sonido mientras caminaba hacia la puerta a excepción de la constante de palmaditas en el fútbol. Para el resto de la noche, Karin parecía estar contemplando al mismo tiempo botar el balón por toda la habitación.

….

-"El hueco de nuevo se ha remontado a su origen; la Ciudad de Kurakura, los refuerzos han sido enviados a localizar a donde el hueco se ha creado. Ha sido sólo un hueco en su tipo, de acuerdo con Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san. Este Hollow...toma las almas de los seres humanos muertos y las fuciona con su propia alma, y el uso de la amargura de las almas en busca de venganza en las personas que han hecho daño a él o ella en el pasado, sean o no de la amargura es grande o pequeño. Lo preocupante sobre el hueco es que ataca a sus víctimas en sus sueños o pensamientos inconscientes, lo que debilita su alma. Este hueco no ha producido ninguna copia de sí mismo, por lo que no debería ser demasiado de un problema. Sólo tenemos que estar seguros de que no dañara a ningún alma más de humanos, y definitivamente no cualquier alma shinigami "- El discurso fue el mismo del capitán Yamamoto.

Un gato negro aterrizó junto a él y comenzó a articular con claridad, -"Las almas humanas son débiles, pero aún así es suficiente alimento para mantener a los huecos más poderosos vivos y sus perseguidores con estas víctimas. No hemos sido capaces de averiguar cuál es el objetivo de esto, pero si un hueco podría sobrevivir y crecer tan poderoso con tan sólo las almas humanas, no tenemos idea de lo que pasaría si tomara un shinigami lejos de nosotros. Este hueco tiene una razón para matar, y nuestras mentes son los más vulnerables en el estado de sueño. Tengan cuidado. "- El gato negro se precipitó fuera de la mesa y caminó a lo largo hasta que se había escapado por la puerta.

Capitán Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza, al estar de acuerdo. -"Yoruichi-san volverá a Kurakura en unos pocos días para ponernos al día en los datos sobre los movimientos del Hueco. Mientras tanto, no tenemos ni idea donde esta el hueco, y lo que está haciendo ahora, por lo que cada equipo debe tener cuidado. Capitanes, por favor, avisen a sus escuadrones de este evento. Además, vamos a abordar algunas otras cuestiones en esta reunión. El estado actual de chica Kurosaki en la Sociedad de Almas, la Puerta Norte que conduce a la Tierra ha estado teniendo algunos problemas con el transporte de shinigami al mundo real, las partículas espirituales cambiantes debido a cortes de electricidad, y tal. "-

Me levanté y me aclaré la garganta. Los capitanes levantaron la vista, aburrido y totalmente ajeno a mi ansiedad. -"Vamos a empezar con la chica Kurosaki."- Mi voz salto otra vez en cuanto me aclaré la garganta. -"Desde el Escuadrón. En cuarto lugar, tenemos que estar seguros de que su alma este estable, la chica de Kurosaki y su ..."- Incluso cuando estaba recitando estas cuestiones en Karin, mi mente estaba a la deriva fuera de la idea de que el Hollow. ¿Podría haber sido un Hinamori hueco en mi sueño, o fue mi culpa? Había Hinamori ya han sido asesinados, y su alma quitado antes de que se reencarna en el mundo real? De cualquier manera, Hinamori estaba muerta para mí ... Si era un hueco y salir a matar, probablemente se lo merecía.


End file.
